


[翻译]Baby, Can You Dig Your Man

by cloooudy, dancinbutterfly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Banter, Beta Bruce Banner, Biting, Bond High, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Chinese Food, Doctors, Friendship, Kissing, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mate bonds, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medicine, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Steve Rogers, Parenthood, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pregnancy, Protective Steve Rogers, Science, Science Bros, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, The Avengers are good friends, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Very light I promise, 中文翻译, 联合翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：在<del>Winter Soldier</del>Bucky永无休止的狩猎九头蛇的行动中，Steve进入了发情期。如今，Steve怀孕了，成为一个单亲家长看起来似乎是他遇到的众多问题中最小的一个。这就像是一个巨大的并发症，让他的生活从此发生了天翻地覆的变化。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, Can You Dig Your Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673695) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



> 本文为@HailStucky翻译组 联合翻译。

**Chapter 1: Pirouette for Science**  
 **第一章 ：旋转*，以科学为名**  
译者：灰灰

 

说真的，当Steve看到验孕棒上的那排明显到不能更明显的加号时，他并没有想象中的那么吃惊。哦，当然了，他最终还是双手抱头坐在了公寓的地板上，不过更多的是他在考虑各种可能产生的后果，而不是因为震惊。发情期时的不安全性行为，对此难道他还能期待别的结果？

数到五十，他冷静下来，从口袋里掏出电话，打给Sam.

第二声铃声响的时候，Sam接起了电话，他总是善于处理这些细节。“你好？”

“我怀孕了。”Steve从来没觉得有必要和Sam说些言不由衷的场面话或者是客套一下什么的。

“Steve?”

“哦是的，Sam,天啊我怀孕了，我觉得我马上就要晕过去了。”

“你现在坐着么？”

“是的？”

“好吧，你至少不会摔得太狠。”

“你真是个好人，我真高兴我打电话给你了。”

“说实在的，我不知道你想要我说点啥，伙计。”

Steve叹了口气，头向后靠在墙上，“我也不知道。”

“好吧，”漫长的沉默在电话两端蔓延开来，直到Sam提起那个经典又老套的问题，“是他的对吧？Barnes的？”

“对，”其实只是发生了一次，在六周前明克斯的一个被摧毁的九头蛇基地。哦，好吧，当Bucky用结锁住他的时候，那个基地就被彻底毁了。两个超级士兵的结合简直就是一场灾难，即使是钢筋水泥的建筑物也挡不住。后来Sam和Natasha在废墟里找到了独自一人的他，虽然那时候Steve闻起来充满了情热，性和当人们重新建立连接时不断散发的荷尔蒙，但至少他的衣服都在他身上该在的位置，感谢上帝。

“这是件好事，对吧？”Sam问得小心翼翼。这一刻，Steve真的要爱死他了，不是什么“你打算怎么做？”，也不是“你还有别的选择”，而只是简单的，“你快乐吗？”

“是的，”Steve哽咽了，因为，该死的，他一生都在期待这个，真的。当他还是年轻时，他从没想过这会发生。因为哮喘和心脏问题，他十分地虚弱，甚至不敢去想和Bucky孕育后代这件事。即使这样，当他们两个醉到能抛开一切现实问题的时候，他们也会在深夜的公寓里悄声谈起关于孩子的事。

“啊，那就太好了，”Sam的声音里透出一股喜悦的情绪，“恭喜你啊兄弟，你就要做母亲了，那可真是棒极了。”

Steve看着紧握在手里的验孕棒，也跟着笑了，“对，我想是的。”

~*~*~

这件令人欣喜的事情里唯一的一个问题是，Bucky依然处于消失状态。不，不对。冬兵清楚知道自己在哪儿，他只是不想被找到。虽然没办法告诉孩子他爹，Steve认为他还能告知其他一些人这个消息。

毕竟这是个好消息。他绝不会让他那个失踪的伴侣毁了这些。绝不。现在是21世纪了。很多Omega和Beta女性在没有孩子父亲的陪伴下养育了一代，而且做得很好，甚至相当出色。他也会做的很棒，他会享受这一切。

所以这大概是第二个就告诉Tony的原因。对每件事情都大惊小怪的Tony，能让他对接下来会发生什么事有个很好的预估。他还是个Alpha,Steve虽然不想承认这点，但是某种程度上，他现在真是需要点Alpha能量。这一定是荷尔蒙的原因。不然他不会踏进Tony的实验室，通常他还没这么疯狂。

整个音响环绕系统播着典型的带着鲜明Tony特色的可怕的音乐。Tony一手拿着喷灯，脸上带着一副深色的护目镜，看上去几乎是Howard的翻版,这让Steve的心感到些微的刺痛。Howard知道他是个Omega, Peggy也知道。如果他还活着，这场谈话或许会容易许多。但同时，当Howard从试验中抬起头发现Steve的存在时，他永远不会像Tony这样露出大大的笑容。

这很好，这样被问候真的很好，就像他的确被人需要，，如此诚挚，而不是那种“感谢你参加此次的庆典，国家的象征先生。”的调调。Tony说完你好后，用手势示意他坐在大概有六平方英尺空闲的试验台边，然后把喷灯温度点得更高。“你把所有五万个电视频道都看完了于是决定来看看我这边大师级的作品？”他问。

“这儿还有个大师？”

“你在嘲讽我。说起来我应该习惯了才对，但是你该死的每一次开嘲讽时我依然会感到震惊。”Tony哼出个笑，“有何贵干，队长？”

“我希望你能考虑在大厦里增加婴儿保护措施。”

Tony一把将防护镜拉上额头，转过头盯着Steve。“哦上帝啊，是不是Pepper对你说了什么？她怀孕了吗？如果她对你说了什么你必须告诉我因为那应该是我该知道的事情而我对她所谓‘该知道的事情’一般都不知道。”

Steve笑了，“上次我和她聊天的时候她没说她怀孕了。”

Tony松了口气，关掉了喷灯，“感谢上帝。我一点儿也不愿意去想象得穿着盔甲去参加特洛伊之战* 。好像我还需要更多压力似的。”

“是我。”

“你啥？”

“怀孕了。”

Tony再度笑出声后又曳然而止。他的眉头皱在一起，然后分开，高高抬起几乎顶到额头，他空闲的手指在操作台上划着圈圈。他看着站在那儿的Steve说，“给我们转个圈看看怎么样？”

“我才怀孕六周，Tony,是不会有什么变化的。”

“对，祝贺你啊还有别的那些废话，那不是我现在想说的。指检，宝贝，指检。JARVIS,你能让Bruce上来吗？现在？”

Steve的脸红了，他双臂交叉，小心地放在胸部的位置。他的，好吧，因为怀孕的缘故，他的胸部已经开始变得敏感起来了。这让他的怒视打了点小小的折扣，“我不会让你给我指检的。”

“别这样，就一次，这是为了科学。”

“为了科学意味着你想要看我的屁股。”

“一般来说，是的。你不能怪我，你的屁股是国家财产，这次还真的是为了科学。”实验室的门向两边滑开，Bruce的头探了出来。Tony转向他然后挥了挥手。“Bruce,告诉‘无趣’队长，为了科学研究，他得让我给他做个指检。”

Bruce审时度势，开口说：“别听他的，Steve，他就是个拿着喷灯的疯子。”

Steve感觉受到了维护，至少，他有了一个同盟，“看到了吧？谢谢你，不。”

“Bruce,不，看，你就没懂这事儿。他是个Omega,这就是最终答案。”

“上帝啊，Tony,在这个时代中可不轮不到你来宣布我生理上的不同，对吧？”Steve读了很多的书，很多。他百分之百确定Tony的行为非常失礼，更不用说他的话是有多粗俗了。”

“什么答案？”Bruce说，完全不在状态。显然的，一个Omega美国队长对他们来说一点儿问题也没有。问题是他们的课题，关于美国队长如何产生的原因。Steve对这些一点儿概念也没有。

“关于超级战士血清的答案，这解释了为什么血清对别人没有效果。”

“噢，”Bruce吸了口气。他是个Beta, 至少人类形态是的，Steve知道的那些报告里参加实验的实验体基本全是Alphas。“哦上帝，是荷尔蒙水平，发情期，骨密度和生长周期的不同。就像为什么黑寡妇计划能成功而黑蜘蛛计划就不行一样。”

“对，我不是个生物学家，但也知道这表示这得从完全不同的基础上进行研究了。”

“哦，真要命！”Bruce坐了下来，实验台边的空间已经被占满了，他直接坐在了地板上。Steve畏缩了一下，因为只有上帝知道那上面沾着什么东西，“整个理论建立在了错误的基础上。”

“呃，”Steve说，“听着，我现在得，你知道，走了。”他打算去买点婴儿服装什么得直到他忘了这整场谈话到底怎么开始的。也许他得再给Sam打个电话，再然后看看他能看下去多少《孕期完全指南》，因为每次Steve试着读那书的时候，总能引起一阵小小的恐慌。

“好，不，那不错。”Tony拿着喷灯吵他挥挥手，“再一次允许我对小-队长说声恭喜，”

Bruce抬头看他，“小-队长？”

“哦，是的。”Tony满脸堆笑，他的笑容如此之大，露出一口白牙闪闪发光，“某个人在Rogers肥沃的土壤上种下一颗种子，在大约八个半月后他就能迎来一场盛大的丰收啦。”

Steve捂住脸，“请永远、永远不要再说这样的话了好吗，怀孕是个合适的词。真的。”

“可我的形容方式更富有诗意。”Tony 笑道。

Bruce也在笑，但是他的表情里没有什么恶作剧的成分。他只是单纯的感到开心，“这可太好了，我真的为你感到高兴，Steve。”

“谢谢，”Steve回以微笑，“我也很高兴。”虽然事实上对于和人形•一团糟Tony Stark和人形•教科书Bruce Banner的谈话感到有点挫败，撇开这个不谈，他的确很高兴。

-第一章完-

译注：  
1、Pirouette：双关语，有“芭蕾舞式的旋转”和“指检”的含义。在后文中多次出现，根据语境选择不同译法。  
2、特洛伊之战：经过组内详细考察……这里的意思应该是米国一种套套的牌子【……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint从天花板而降之后，他和正在晨吐的Steve聊起了天。他们的讨论主题是瑜伽，以及伴侣。

  
**Chapter 2: Baby Yoga**  
 **第二章 ：婴儿瑜伽**  
译者：云归缱绻

  
  
Steve正对着马桶安静地吐得昏天黑地的时候，Clint从通气管道里跳进他的盥洗室然后蹲在他的身旁。他并没有注意到他‘砰’的一声落到地板上的动静。但当Clint坐到一旁盯着他看时，他听到Clint发出了一点属于人类的声响。  
  
当呕吐痉挛终于停止之后，他抬头看向他。在怀孕到第八周时他开始晨吐了。他几乎忘了生病是件多么痛苦的事，而且他也无法享受这种提醒自己的方式。  
  
Clint轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀，然后越过肩膀递给他某样东西。Steve缓慢地、小心翼翼地站起身生怕自己的呕吐感又翻涌回来，他扭头望过去。是一只紫色的松紧汗带，打网球时戴的那种。他把这玩意带到头上然后，嘿，刘海瞬间消失的无影无踪，他能看清东西了。  
  
“谢了，Clint。”  
  
“我的荣幸。”  
  
“毫无疑问。你和通风管道有种说不清道不明的暧昧。”  
  
“他们知道自己是备胎，而且也毫不介意。”  
  
Steve叹口气，露出个虚弱的笑容。“你看了多久？”  
  
“刚好够帮你拿来一只发带的时间。”他轻轻地拍了拍Steve的额头。“顺便说你戴紫色真心好看。你应该考虑给给自己的制服换套配色了。”  
  
“是啊这可是我眼下最要紧的事了。”  
Clint朝Steve谨慎靠向浴缸的样子笑了笑。他气喘吁吁的并且浑身是汗，但他的胃已经好受多了。Clint弯腰将身体折叠成一小团，然后用双手撑住自己，倒立看向Steve。  
  
“你买好孕期的裤子了吗？”Clint边问边来回移动双手。Steve的下巴惊得差点掉下来。他觉得自己没表现出来任何异常但是——  
  
“我能闻出来。虽然我的嗅觉不如眼力牛X，但我的鼻子还是挺灵的。”他突然扭头往厕所里面望去。“顺便还有什么能让一个超级战士连续四天，每天都过来吐一吐呢？”  
  
“你都把我说迷糊了。”  
  
“你在嫉妒。要和我一起练瑜伽吗？我能设计出一套超赞的产前瑜伽系列。你会喜欢的。”  
  
“瑜伽。”  
  
“这玩意能缓解压力。从我见到你那一天起你每周八天每天25小时都处于重压之下，队长。这可不太妙，你懂的，得注重胎教什么的”  
  
Steve摇摇头。“胎教。你真该听听自己在说什么。”  
  
“我尽量不去听，否则会打断我的思路”他抬手挠挠鼻头。“我们说到哪儿了？”  
  
Steve经常容易忽略Clint没有超能力的事实。他看上去可不像个普通人。某种程度上讲这挺可爱的，着实会让人迷惑。“现在聊到你发现了我黑暗的小秘密，然后你想要我和你一起练瑜伽。”  
  
“是婴儿瑜伽，”Clint澄清。“会有很多舒展拉伸胯骨的动作，我的朋友。这能让你安神静心，顺便缓解关节压力。你知道我们omgega的关节都是多么小巧易碎。”他转转眼珠，然后翻进一个算是能正常待人的地方，尽管他的腿还在背后甩来甩去。但至少他是正面朝上了。  
  
“我不知道你是一名omega。”  
  
“我知道，看不出来，是吧？这挺棒的。我发誓这是离开爱荷华后最棒的事。和人约会时候也不用提心吊胆的，因为没人知道你是个omega。”  
  
“你说Coulson探员？”他很惊讶，把嘴里的呕吐味都瞬间抛之脑后了。好家伙。但他没有纠结太长时间。在与Steve仅有的几次碰面中，那个男人闻起来是个纯正的Alpha，但对于新世纪的嗅觉处理手段他又了解多少呢？  
  
“哦老天，不是。他100%是个Alpha。他只是愿意去尝试各种各样的连名字都不敢叫出来的弯曲动作。”Clint露出个贪婪的笑容。“想听听吗？Natasha再也不想听了，因为最开始是我们仨一起上的，我特别想和你讲这个，因为毕竟那场性爱棒呆了，史诗级的性爱。棒到值得去聊聊。”  
  
“我们是怎么从瑜伽聊到这个话题的？”Steve默默抱怨道。  
  
“也是种关节训练。跟上时代的脚步吧，老妈。”他用胳膊肘轻轻戳了下Steve，Steve也回戳他一下。毕竟他从小就不是个坐以待毙、任人欺负的小孩。然而简单的戳来戳去不知怎么升级成为在浴缸里‘为了胜利而扭打成一团’的拍来拍去的战争。Steve显然更为强壮但Clint狡猾的像只鱼，最终他还是撤退回最初倒挂在那的高到够不到的通风口。“停战？”他气急败坏地率先说道。  
  
Steve笑的太厉害以至于点头时候整个人都在摇晃。“好的，”他都笑呛了。“停战。”  
  
Clint这才跳到地面上，伸手把他从空浴缸里拉起来。Steve任由自己被拉起身，在回到主卧的路上只绊了Clint一脚。Clint用小丑佯装摔倒的动作欣然接受，然后跟着他一同走进客厅。他栖息在沙发的居高点，看着Steve像个普通人一样坐在家具上面。  
  
“你是第四个知道的人，”Steve说。“虽然并不是说这个孩子是个秘密或是别的什么的。”  
  
“我没这么说”  
  
“我知道你没有。我只是说那不是事实。”  
  
“何必保密呢。”Clint赞同。  
  
Steve低头看着自己的手，宽大而平滑。这双手并非与生俱来，它们能举起公共汽车，能砸穿混凝土。在不到一年之内他们就能拥有一个孩子然后将他护在怀中。他不知道未来可能会发生什么，他只是必须相信自己，就像相信圣母玛利亚和耶稣一样。  
  
“你还好？”  
  
“不。”  
  
“想聊聊？”  
  
“不。”  
  
“那好吧。”  
  
Steve抬头看向Clint。他倒立的平衡感极好，脚趾冲天，背部向后拱起。他缓缓后仰，脚先着地，动作轻松流畅，看上去对Steve郁闷的心情没有半点兴趣。  
  
Steve皱皱眉。“这就没了？只是一句‘那好吧’？”  
  
“你想要我说什么？”Clint让脚碰到沙发背，身体弯成个完美的拱形。“你想让我告诉你‘你需要谈谈’？我又不是你的心理医生。”  
  
“可你还在这。”  
  
“‘独处’对人来说没什么好处。”Clint说，身体反弹回倒立的姿势。“据我所知是这样，即使我不是个心理医生。我在这而你不是一个人待着，就这么简单。”  
  
“我会说的，如果我想的话。”  
  
“可不是么，”Clint同意。“你会说的。”  
  
Steve盯着他在半空蹬腿的动作盯了好一会才开口说话。他也不确定这些想法从何而来，但就是止不住的往外冒。“在我们结合一个月之后，医生告诉Bucky我们永远不可能有孩子。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
“我身体太差以及我的心脏，不够强壮。那时我只有17岁。我可以怀孕，但这可能让我和我的孩子一同丧命。他是一名Alpha所以他们选择告诉他，而不是告诉我。所以我记得他和我说这些时候试图抱住我，但我挣开了。我只记得我走到窗边取出一支哮喘用香烟*，套上滤嘴，边抽边想‘这不公平’，想了一遍又一遍。如今我怀孕了，并且安然无事，但我所能想的全部却是这个世界有多不公平。”  
  
“因为他被迫在外逃亡。”  
  
“对。”  
  
“糟糕透了。”  
  
“对。”  
  
“但不管怎么你还是决定要生下来。”  
  
“这是他的孩子。”  
  
“这对任何人来说都没区别，Steve。”  
  
“他是我的Alpha。”Steve斩钉截铁地说道。“他仍然是我的Alpha，而这是我们的孩子，我要一起守护他们，愿上帝保佑。”  
  
“嗯哼，”Clint哼了一声。“我承认你有个积极的心态。”  
  
Steve叹口气，重新陷入沙发之中。他不知道此时还能抱有什么态度，因为除此之外他唯一的选项就是放弃，但这正是他最不想选择的。  
  
“你还没去继续找他，对吗？”  
  
“自从他上次与我结合之后，还没。”Steve有些恼火。“我一直无法集中精力。”  
  
“没准这是个好事，”Clint睿智地指出。他摆出莲花座的姿势，手肘戳在膝盖上，掌心托着下巴。“他会来找你的。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“你正在准备养育后代。这是他的职责所在。你最好的办法就是耐心等待。我猜你没准能得到些闪闪亮亮的礼物，特别大件的也说不定。”  
  
“你到底在说些什么鬼东西？”  
  
“伙计，快告诉我你在高中就学过这些—— _ABO生物学和本能反应_ ？ _准父母的行为学_ ？”  
  
Steve瞪着Clint，Clint咧嘴一笑。“噢上帝。Steve我的哥们，Alpha们，当他们让自己的伴侣怀孕之后，他们会知道的，他们还会带着各种吃的喝的回来养孩子。大多数伴侣生活在一起所以他们没这个意识，而一些人刻意忽略了这种本能，但我们的‘来自俄罗斯的爱情’可是一张大白板。他会有这个自觉而且没准还会遵循本能会来找你呐，更没准还会带回来点礼物。我用一把超屌的武器跟你打赌，也许是一架喷气式飞机什么的。要是他真送了你一定得告诉我。”  
  
“你听上去就像个疯子。”  
  
“有一回我的胳膊断了六块骨头，为此休息了三个月。我无所事事只能看书。Phil觉得把一大堆医学书塞给我作为惩罚是件很有趣的事，其中有好几本是关于Alpha/Omega怀孕和生产的书籍，我跟你说，这很重要。这真的很重要而且我说的都是事实。”  
  
“你需要停止做那些倒立的姿势。”Steve温和地说。“你全身的血液都直接流到你的脑袋里了，这对你的大脑很不好，Clint。”  
  
“闭嘴，我说真的呢好吗。你要是不信我的话就去谷歌或者问问Bruce。他懂我说的这些玩意。Nat也懂。我让她也看了这些书，因为我觉得这挺酷的。就像豌豆公主里的情节一样，Barnes也会沿着高塔墙壁爬上来找你。”  
  
“凌晨两点时候爬上来。”  
  
“是的，没错。”  
  
“你需要去看看医生”Steve叹气。  
  
Clint冲他扯出个假笑。“多谢关心。”  
  
“不客气。”  
  
译注：asthma cigarettes -- 哮喘用香烟，据说其中含有的草药成分还能有助于治疗哮喘。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha喜欢姜茶，但不怎么喜欢小婴儿。

  
**Chapter 3:Ginger Tea**  
 **第三章 ：养身姜茶**  
译者：junedune

  
“生姜，生姜，生姜，拜托，生姜！这个厨房足够养活一个部队却没有一丁点带姜的东西？”Steve已经翻遍了所有的橱柜、抽屉、和一整个冰箱，现在正在不死心地刨着冷柜。由于他新陈代谢的速度，现代医学的小药丸根本无法挽救他病恹恹的胃，不过Bruce提议说草本疗法可能会有用，所以——姜。但是，他们这儿居然连一罐姜汁汽水都没有。  
  
Natasha发现他的时候他半个身子正埋在冷柜里，哦他还不知道，那里头只有Tony用来跟刺身一块吃的腌姜片——如果他非得找到些什么的话。他感觉到了自己正在被看笑话，说实话只要能找到想要的东西他对此一点也不介意。  
  
“我有姜茶，”终于，她看不下去了，“可以给你一杯，如果你求我的话。”  
  
“你最好了，Nat，求求你。”  
  
她拍拍他的肩膀走出了房间，估计是把茶放在了自己的房里。  
  
“好了，小宝贝，乖乖的别闹，她马上就会回来的，再给我五分钟。就五分钟。”他冲着自己的小腹徒劳地喃喃自语，往微波炉里放了一杯水——虽然这么做就茶道而言简直是一种亵渎——但是并没有听到微波结束时的嗡鸣声，因为他正忙着朝厨房的垃圾桶里呕吐呢。  
  
当他能够再次直起腰，她已经站在跟前了，正伸手递给他一杯冒着热气的姜茶。他接过来喝下一口，满足地叹息。他想，再来几口应该就够他撑过今天的晨吐时间。  
  
“你没事吧？”她问。  
  
“妊娠反应而已。”  
  
“噢！”她向后退了一步，“这是，嗯，好消息？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
她的嘴唇抿成一条歪歪扭扭的曲线，虽不算反感但也绝对称不上是个笑容。“我不太喜欢小孩子。”  
  
“不喜欢吗？”  
  
“不喜欢。”  
  
“那我买婴儿床的时候就不叫上你了。”  
  
“如果你邀请的话我确实会拒绝。”她神情纠结地表示赞同。  
  
Natasha表达诚实的独特方式总是给人一丝凉意。  
  
“不喜欢小孩子没什么关系。”  
  
“还有怀孕这件事。”她补充道，“想想以那种方式培育后代……”她微微耸了耸肩，“你看过《异形》吗？”  
  
“齐塔瑞人那种？”  
  
“不，不是外星人，是《异形》。一部电影。你可别看，千万……不要看。”她又耸耸肩。  
  
“是那部电影让你不喜欢婴儿和怀孕的人吗？”  
  
“不，那只是部恐怖片而已。我不喜欢是出于某种私人原因。”  
  
“大多数的原因都很私人。”Steve边表示认同，边继续喝茶。他们在一片舒适的沉默中静静地站了一会儿，在他喝掉了半杯茶后她再次开口。  
  
“你安排好安保人员了吗，如果Yasha找上门的话？”  
  
Steve叹了口气，吹开了杯子上方的蒸汽。“Clint都告诉你了。”  
  
“别蠢了，当然不是。我了解他，他会来的，并且他还不——”  
  
“不恋家？”Steve猜。  
  
“不正常。”Natasha答，“我想说的是神智正常。”  
  
Steve把杯子放到台子上，背靠台面微微坐下。  
  
“Bucky是我的伴侣，Natasha。从30年代起就是。我不觉得——”  
  
Natasha打断了他。“你们俩毁了一幢大楼。你们上一次的见面，让你断了一只手腕，经受了一堆足以致命的挤压伤，然后这还算是轻的。这还算是你的胜利了。你觉得接下来会发生什么？”  
  
“我觉得接下来会有转机，”Steve似乎也是在努力说服自己，“现在我们有了个孩子，一切都会不同。一定会不同的。”  
  
“真的吗？鲨鱼就会吃自己的孩子，Steve。”  
  
“他不是鲨鱼，他是人类。”  
  
“人类也不见得好到哪儿去。”  
  
“他是个好人。”  
  
“曾是。他曾是个好人，在你们还是朋友的时候。现在你们看起来都还没好好说过话。”Steve脸红了，没错，他们确实还没有，“那些控制他大脑的物质正在流失，谁也不知道那会给他造成什么样的影响。我真正弃暗投明的时候已经脱离组织好几个月了，并且我从未被冷冻过，也没有一个结需要我去对付。你必须重视自己的安危，因为受到创伤的Alpha往往会回归到他的野性本能，尤其是在伴侣双方分隔两地的情况下。考虑到Yasha的攻击力和以往的经验，我认为即便他想要做他认为正确的事，只要他还没在我们的监管之下，你和孩子依然处于高度危险中。”  
  
“你并没有立场这么说。”  
  
“那我也要说。如果你需要任何形式的保护或监视，你知道该怎么做。我想说的就这么多。”  
  
“Stark的安保设施足够强大，我不会有事的。”他眯起眼睛，“对你来说谈论这个话题是不是比问问我的预产期要轻松得多？”  
  
“他目前的失踪状态比预产期可麻烦的多了，就是这么回事。我不想让你一边操着心一边那什么……”她挥手比划了一下。  
  
“我没有。是你操心过头了。”  
  
“我当然要操心。”她抓过大理石台面上的一盒茶包，递给他，“我们有一个失控的特工而你恰巧是他的万有引力。这永远都会让我操心。”  
  
“好吧。谢谢你的茶。”  
  
“不客气。Dean and Deluca里有卖，十块钱一盒。”  
  
“好极了。”他用食指敲敲盒子，“我会记得的。”  
  
片刻尴尬的沉默后，Natasha说：“你跟Coulson局长谈过了吗？”  
  
他再度叹息。他跟Phil Coulson不是很熟，他知道他是Clint的伴侣并且是个好人，在纽约大战时他为了拯救所有人献出了生命，但他不是Fury。不过这也许是件好事。  
  
“还没有。”  
  
“我早上和May聊了下，空客（Bus）会在安全频道内随时待命。”她给了他一个淡淡的微笑，“就是知会你一声。”  
  
  
“你今天真是格外的乐于助人，Natasha。”  
  
“我每天都乐于助人，”她扬起下颔宣称，“只是你不领情罢了。”  
  
如果Steve好好调整一下自己的世界观，大概他也就能看出来了。他默认般地点了点头，她留下一声满意的低哼才离开房间，剩他一个人带着满腔的思绪，和一个被好心安抚了的胃。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：简而言之，作为朋友，Sam Wilson就是Steve给他打电话的原因。

  
**Chapter 4:  Long Distance Speed Dial**  
 **第四章 ：远程快速拨号**  
译者： RoseDeLumière

  
快速拨号简直就像撒旦降临大地。Steve只需要按下手机上的一个按钮，他想拨的那个号码就立刻拨出去了。他不用去记区号或者电话号码或者和接线员交谈或者诸如此类的事。这相当不可思议。即便他在想起21世纪的很多神奇的东西时，还是会发出这样的感慨，迄今为止，打电话这事儿依然让他会有片刻的怔楞和引发起思绪的游荡。  
  
他第一个打给了Sam，因为他正处于一个所能想到任何行动计划的第二步都是和Sam谈谈 的人生阶段。他的第二步曾是和Bucky谈谈。在他生命中绝大多数时间里第二步都是和Bucky谈谈，起初作为朋友，后来作为伴侣，不过把这一步改成和Sam谈谈 其实……  
  
其实不错。真的。这意味着他又有了一个最好的朋友。他拥有一套支援体系。他能搞清楚了自己正在做什么。大概。去找Bucky一直是他的第一要务。不过这事儿对他来说就像是呼吸一样自然。所以他觉得这不算数。  
  
所以在按下快速拨号键去神盾局系统咨询Sam之前他又纠结了一个礼拜。他身体悬垂，把头搁在沙发边缘。倒立似乎会对Clint的心情产生不可估量的正面效果，也许这招对他也行得通。  
  
“你总得把这件事公之于众，”当Sam这样说时Steve叹息了一声。他早就知道。他打给Sam不是为了听他早就知道的事，虽然某种程度上他的确是。“问题是用什么方式公布。”  
  
“我知道。只是——严格意义上讲我已经不再为神盾局工作了。”  
  
“严格意义上讲神盾局也不复存在了。”  
  
“但它的确存在。复仇者们通过新建的神盾系统直接集结。”没错。如果Clint受到Phil召唤，满口喊着yo地蹦跶进屋，那么神盾局就开始重新运作了。对，我们是站在他们那一边没错，集结什么的简直棒透了呵呵。 “而你是一名复仇者。所以严格意义上讲你要对那里的那个人汇报工作。”  
  
“那个人。我也不太确定是谁。Natasha更了解。我觉得Clint应该也知道。”他捏了捏鼻梁。“也许我该去上艾伦秀。”  
  
“你可以这么干。”Sam兴奋地赞同道。“她最擅长这种事。她的确会让你精神放松然后把你准备把对神父的告解都一股脑的告诉她。哦，伙计，你还会找到绝赞的婴儿父母同伴。”  
  
“我是开玩笑的。”  
  
“我不是。我会用DVR把这集录下来看到天荒地老。”  
  
Steve嗤之以鼻。“没错。美国的中产阶级们会喜欢这个的。Alpha的象征在一个女同性恋脱口秀上公开宣称自己是一个怀了孕的Omega。你想不到这有多糟糕Sam。”  
  
“你说错了伙计。中产阶级们绝对会爱这个的。我们可以付钱让Hill拍下Fury发现时的表情然后把它和这集艾伦秀的拷贝一起收录进婴儿书籍。我喜欢这个计划，Rogers。别告诉我你还有其他的。”  
  
“这不算计划！”  
  
“拜托，”Sam开启嘲讽，“你知道Ms. Potts只需要打一个电话你就能出现在明天的电视节目录制现场。别装作不是这样。”  
  
“肯定还有别的选择。”  
  
“那你就等着哪个小年轻用照相手机偷拍一张照片然后看看会发生什么好了，”Sam指出道。  
  
“别开玩笑了。”他已经上够了一辈子的小报封面。他恨手机摄像头。人人都拿着手机摄像头，而到时他就能见识到在生产之后这玩意能把事情汇报得有多么详尽，这同样让他觉得去杂货店买牛奶都像是在出什么秘密任务。  
  
“好吧你今天其实不用做任何决定。”  
  
“我需要找个医生，而这就意味着我得通过Tony或是SHIELD的人或是走上街头。我不会允许这种事情发生的。”  
  
“我猜血清对你起了某种复杂的作用。”  
  
“忘了血清这回事吧。9到10周的时候我可以去做第一次B超。即使这是世上最为正常的婴儿，我还是要按照所有健康标准和安全步骤来。”  
  
“所以你戒掉咖啡了吗？”  
  
哦味苦又提神的咖啡。失去它是一件多么让人悲痛的事啊。“真不幸。它会让我呕吐。”  
  
“这些天里还有什么不会？”  
  
Steve扳起了手指。“长谷稻米。香蕉。土司。苹果酱。各种口味的茶。敌人的眼泪。还有，奇怪的是，Tony喜欢的那家福州餐馆的菜单上几乎所有的点心。”  
  
“就是那个有位女士对他恨之入骨还在他每次走进去的时候都用菜单砸他的地方？”  
  
“没错。”  
  
Steve可以听到Sam在电话那头的轻笑。“我爱那地方。”  
  
“他们也许恨他不过他为外卖埋单。所以我还不至于饿死。”  
  
“不错。尽管这仍然解决不了你的事情败露问题。”  
  
“SHIELD几乎不存在了，Sam。上次我听说的时候他们躲进了一家燃料库，好偷回自己的技术。”  
  
“而Fury就像Jules Winfield一样走来走去。”  
  
“谁？”  
  
“《低俗小说》。我们在看《低俗小说》。”Sam若有所思地弹了弹舌。“你知道，我觉得艾伦秀可能真的是你最好的选择。你可以和Pepper还有Maria Hill谈谈说什么和怎么说的问题，控制住局面，然后再去坐月子。”  
  
“现在没人那么说了。”  
  
“你不是来和我吵架的。”  
  
“这是因为我相当确定你说的没错。”Steve坐直身体，叹息了一声。“至少我可以拥有几个月作为Steve Rogers的时间，没有Captain America的限制。”他抚了抚自己的额头。“也许我真的可以把这些事情安排妥当。”  
  
“说到安排妥当，我得到了VA的消息。我得到了James J Peters医学中心的工作。所以，纽约，我来了。”  
  
“你说真的？”  
  
“没错。我知道你不知道Bronx区不过我希望无论如何你能帮我找间公寓。我两周之内就要开始工作了。”  
  
“好吧。那么，我会等你搬进来再华丽出场。”  
  
“Steve。”  
  
“这不是拖延。这是等待合适的支持网（support network）。你是顾问。这都是你教我的。”  
  
Sam在他耳边长叹一声。“在那之前先和Pepper还有Hill谈谈。”  
  
“我会的。”  
  
“还有多吃点。”  
  
“我会的。”  
  
“还有把你B超的图像传给我。”  
  
“我会的，Alpha。”  
  
“还有永远别再那么叫我。呃。我爱你伙计，但不是那种。”  
  
Steve笑着挂断了电话。没错他依然会经常感觉隐约的恶心，但该死的他感觉不能更好。  
  
*VA：Veterans’ Administration，美国退伍军人管理局。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 复仇者大厦发生了一起未向上级报告的闯空门事件。

  
**Chapter 5: Not an Acceptable Variable**  
 **第五章 ：不可接受变量**  
译者： 灰灰

  
和Clint一起进行的瑜伽课程让Steve非常放松，也许一部分的原因是基于其融入了Bruce自创的冥想呼吸法。这项运动和他平时做的事相距甚远。他是个士兵。他习惯举重，跑圈和打沙包这种力量型训练。当年他受训时，弯腰做拉伸运动时计算呼吸次数什么的可不在他的训练表中。  
  
不过Steve很喜欢，瑜伽让人平静，安抚他躁动的能量。Clint的内心有一份绝佳的冷静。这种冷静是Steve见过的每个狙击手都在追求的，甚至Bucky也是。通过缓慢的拉伸Clint身上那份的冰冷充满死意的冷静看上去变得舒缓而温和。通过他们一起做瑜伽，从而亲眼目睹这种变化，这种感觉美妙异常。  
  
刚开始时他的动作笨拙呆滞，就像是假装做到位的拉伸。他的平衡感其实挺棒的，但在他第一次学习树式平衡的时候，每次改变重心都会让他摇摇晃晃几近摔倒。可这并没有阻止他之后学会了所有动作并一一完成。如今他正在做的猫伸展式，让他的背部感觉像在天堂，即使他现在看起来绝对很可笑。他一只手一条腿撑在地上，另外一只手和腿凌空伸展，然后他听到了一声轻响落在地毯上。  
  
Steve向上，向上，再向上看，看到了他的伴侣站在他面前，穿着条牛仔裤，黑色连帽衫，连帽衫的帽子翻起罩在他头戴的一顶全黑的棒球帽上。他皱着眉，他的头发脏兮兮的结成一缕缕地垂在他脸周围。  
  
他看起来充满了困惑。他很好看。他的表情忧郁阴沉。他不需要身穿制服也能清清楚楚地展现出自己就是冬日战士。  
  
“你好啊，”Steve说，身体向后形成了跪坐的姿势，手心向上平放在大腿上。这是他能想到的比起翻身起立径直展示自己来说，更不具有侵略性的姿势，而且他也不会那么做。不会在他从这个男人眼里看到任何Bucky的部分之前那么做。“我一直在等你。”  
  
他一瞬不瞬地看着Steve,“你怀孕了。”  
  
好吧。没有寒暄。“是的。”  
  
“这可不是……不是个可接受的变化。”  
  
Steve不知道对此该说点什么好。所以他什么也没说，他只是等在那。  
  
“你闻起来像是属于我的，你们俩闻起来都像是属于我的。”  
  
“我们是。”  
  
他看着冬日战士摸了摸额头，皱眉，“我曾经接受各种命令，条理清晰。然后你——”他的眉头皱得更紧了，“任务目标，定位，之后清除。你是我的任务。就是这样。”  
  
“我是你的伴侣。”Steve努力地吞咽了一口。他的身体正开始按着自己的意志行事，从上次结合到现在，他的Alpha第一次在他身边。Steve能感觉到他的心率在变慢，他的呼吸变得平稳。没有和他的Alpha在一起这么久后，他的结合腺体终于被诱发了，他的大脑充满了多巴胺。他知道不能这么继续下去。他不能现在‘嗨’起来然后失去理智。这事情太重要了，“我们属于彼此，我们爱护彼此，这是我们的任务。”  
  
“我不能有一个伴侣。”Bucky第一次说出了些新的信息，“我不能，我不——”他摇了摇头，“这事儿一点也讲不通。”  
  
Steve露出了一个悲伤的笑容，“对，这一点我同意。”  
  
“我能感觉到你，”冬兵蹲下身，小心地用他属于人类的手指碰了碰Steve左边的脸颊，“现在。生理性的。我以前不能，为什么？”  
  
“因为我们原本退化的链接开始修复了？因为我怀孕了？我不知道，Buck。我不是一个性学专家。”  
  
他因为名字而畏缩了一下，收回了他的手。Steve暗暗在心里踹了一脚自己。这对他来说意味着太多，也太快了。Steve曾向自己发誓不会这样做，但是这感觉太好了。他感觉太好了。  
  
“我不知道你想要什么。我不是James Buchanan Barnes。”  
  
你是，Steve想，你是的，在九头蛇基地当你沿着我的下颌一直亲到我的脖子，再一次咬我，对我低语你想念我。  
  
你仍然在那儿。出来。回到我身边。  
  
他闭上双眼，说：“是的，你是。你只是不记得了，不表示那不是真的。”  
  
冬兵移开了视线看向关得严丝合缝的窗外。他们身在超过八十层楼高的地方。Steve不愿去想他到底怎么越过保安系统和JARVIS的。他只想呆在这儿，现在，和他的伴侣一起。  
  
“我想起了一些。”  
  
Steve呼吸一滞：“你想起来了？”  
  
“很少一些事情。”他温和地说，“搬箱子和海水的味道。小巷里的一场斗殴。我的手托住你的髋骨。在消防通道吸烟。我的舌头尝到的你的味道。你的味道总能让我找到你。”冬日战士摇了摇头，他的眼中仿佛盛有百年的悲伤，“但那都不是一个人。”  
  
“可这意味着什么。”  
  
“还不够。”  
  
“至少是个开始，拜托。”Steve抬起一只手覆上了冬兵触碰他脸颊的手，“留下来。”冬兵没有说他不能，他并不需要说出口。Steve能看见他的脸上写满了拒绝。他要走了而且他马上就要走了。Steve尝试说点别的：“回来。”  
  
“那可不是个好主意。”  
  
“不，那不是。”Steve说道。他只是在说。他没有乞求。  
  
沉默像一根未整理的长线一般把他们缠绕起来。他们谁也不愿意放开谁。Steve 能感觉到他肌肤下面的血液在流淌。  
  
“我必须得走了。”  
  
“回来，”Steve又说了一遍，“你不必记得任何事情，只是，回到我身边。”  
  
没有任何承诺。冬兵只是探究地看着他的脸，吸入他们结合后的味道。这个举动让Steve萌生了更多的期望。  
  
冬兵向后退去。他再一次消失了，就像人们口口相传的幽灵一般。这是不可能的，但明明白白发生在Steve的眼前。他并没有受过潜行训练，所以他不知道冬兵是怎么做到前一分钟他还在那儿后一分钟他就消失了。  
  
标记关系带来的兴奋感依然影响着Steve，但他清楚，没有发生咬或者性关系，过几分钟后它就会自行平息下去。他闭上眼，感受最后的余韵。他记得在一年四次的发情期到来的一周前后里，他都会感到这种兴奋。他记得和Bucky一起度过的时光，他们在那间破旧的公寓里玩闹嬉戏。他沉浸于这种感觉，直到他的大脑恢复正常，然后自问接下来该见鬼的怎么办。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve决定冒险去找Maria Hill，因为她能提供很多有帮助的建议和有价值的信息。关键词是“能”。

  
**Chapter 6: Simple Suggestions**  
 **第六章 ：简单的提议**  
译者：RoseDeLumière

  
Maria Hill看着他的眼神就好像他长出了第三个脑袋，Steve真想知道第二个是在他解释到哪个环节的时候长出来的。“这个主意糟透了，”她说，双手交叠在她的办公桌上。“糟透了。我还以为血清提高了你的智商呢。”  
  
Steve冲她眨了眨眼。“抱歉？”  
  
“你不能就这么在电视上对全世界宣布你就要生小孩了，”她摆出Alpha的架势声明道。“这简直像是在自己的小腹画上一个闪着霓虹灯的兔巴哥大号靶心。你就是在这么吸引火力。”  
  
“听你的语气，这事儿是怎么招都不行了。”  
  
“可以采取必要措施。Stark有能掩饰住你生理变化的隐形技术。文件工作也容易伪造。我需要和Pepper谈谈OOBGYN（译注：有可能是作者多打了一个O，“OBGYN”意为妇产科医生）的保密协议。”她已经拉出了一个Stark平板，开始输入文字。  
  
“我想你有点反应过激了。”Steve迟疑了一下。“我是说，这太极端了。我不是美国军方第一个怀孕的Omega。”就算是如此吧，因为他是在回来后才发现这一点。从越战时起Omega能上前线的惯例才逐渐形成，这并非闻所未闻。Steve不觉得这很过分。  
  
“但你是第一个也是唯一的美国队长。”Hill说话时嘴唇几乎纹丝不动。“就算不提你对美国的象征意义，你也可能是这个国家、甚至是这个星球上最有价值的军方资产。如果HYDRA或是其他敌人发现了你的弱点，他们就会利用这点来对付你。”  
  
Steve张开嘴，打算和她争辩。她居高临下地瞪着他，让他打消了这个念头。她论据充足，他得想办法对付这个。  
  
“你不能指望我过这样的生活。”  
  
“我不是你的指挥官，Rogers。我没有指望任何事。我只是出于安全角度提醒你正在卷进什么样的麻烦。”  
  
“卷进什么样的麻烦？”他重复道。“我要当父亲了，Hill。我想成为一个父亲。我想要这个。我很开心。”  
  
她挑起一边的眉毛。“你看起来的确很开心，”她面无表情。“Rogers，可是你来找了我，而不是其他什么人。”  
  
“因为我以为你会帮忙。”  
  
“我这是在帮你，在帮你们俩。”  
  
“无意冒犯，Ms. Hill，但这是一派胡言。这只是更具神盾局风格的什么诡计或者手段罢了。重点是这其中的透明度问题。”  
  
“你不想你的私生活被打乱不是吗？因为当24小时连播的新闻频道搞到了美国队长：怀孕的Omega 这样的头版头条时，你那点可怜的私生活就将统统公之于众，无论你想不想。”她在空气中挥了一下手。“别听我的，问问Stark从餐厅门口走到车那儿都要戴上墨镜，好躲开一路上的闪光灯是什么感觉吧。”她的笑容冷酷，尽管不是针对他。“你可以和他一起加入这场狗仔混战，如果这就是你想要的。我不会假装我能阻止你。”  
  
Steve两肘支在膝盖上，额头埋进掌心。“我没法过这种生活。”  
  
Hill放下了显示屏。“那就别过。”  
  
“我还是需要帮助，”他将脸埋在掌心里说道，“不包括伪装设备什么的那种帮助。”  
  
Hill揉了揉太阳穴。“我应该能给你找个医生。神盾局前任顾问，非常可靠，绝对不会把这个消息透露出去。如果你对我的安全协议不感兴趣，”她叹息道，“那我觉得你应该和Pepper谈谈其他的事项。”  
  
这就是了。走进这间办公室之前他还没有一位专属医生，但他现在有了。好吧，这是个进步。“听起来棒极了，”他诚恳地说道。  
  
她重新拉出显示屏，细长的手指划过触屏表面。Steve还是没太搞清楚这些东西是怎么运作的。他更乐意用手提电脑。手提电脑的按键就像打字机，这让他能游刃有余的搞定事情。Hill看起来就没有这方面问题。她抬起头来瞥了一眼。“你怀孕几周了？”  
  
“八周，将近九周。”  
  
“嗯。”她的视线重新落回显示屏上。“好了，最晚明天我就能帮你拿到预约号，也许更早。你就等写给Grant Buchanan的邮件吧。”  
  
她在即时贴上潦草地写下了[Grant1_8Buchanan@gmail.com](mailto:Grant1_8Buchanan@gmail.com)的邮件地址和密码，从衬垫上扯下来递给他。密码由一串十六进制的数列和毫无意义的字母组成。Steve有点被她吓到了。  
  
亮粉色的即时贴黏性很强，他情不自禁地盯住它看了起来。“好吧。”  
  
“从现在起，这就是你处理一切婴儿相关事务的公开邮件地址。任何情况下都不要使用任何你曾经用过的邮件地址来处理关于你的孩子的事务，这段时间里，也不要在网络上讨论任何可能间接关系到超级士兵血清的异常话题。每两周更换一次密码，必须切实保证其安全性。如果没有无法预期的纰漏出现，你在这周内就能接受医生诊断了。”  
  
Steve有点呼吸困难。他不是当间谍的料，但现在偏偏要面对这些。他想来一场直截了当的战斗来解决这些事，无论何时。但不管怎么说，这是个开端。“谢谢你。”  
  
“还有，不管怎么说，恭喜你，队长。”  
  
他冲她笑笑。“谢了。”  
  
他从椅子上站起身来打算离开，但她清了清喉咙，“哦，还有队长，”他停下身来转向她，手搭在门上。“你应该知道自从这个礼拜你的客人到访之后，复仇者大厦就在窗户上安装了移动传感器。”  
  
这让Steve张大了嘴。“你知道这件事？”  
  
“Romanoff觉得有必要告诉我，而我行使了安装预警措施的特权。你不是生活在这幢大厦里唯一有价值的资产。”  
  
他眯起眼看向她。“那Natasha又是怎么发现Bucky在房间里的。”  
  
Hill耸耸肩。“这个我真不知道。她是我在神盾局见过最优秀的特工，没有之一。我没什么能瞒过她的。我只是觉得让你知道这点更公平一点。只要在他保持非战斗状态这一前提下，我们都将采取…缓和*政策。”  
  
在Bucky重新露面之前，Steve已经做足了关于冷战的功课，这让他听懂了这个暗示。但他不认为这是个有趣的玩笑。“这应该很好笑吗？”  
  
“更像是文字游戏，尽管我不太了解我的幽默感怎么样。无论如何，你会发现这个暗示很合适。”  
  
“而我应该为此感谢你？”  
  
“没错，”Hill说道，她站了起来。“因为其他的选择是捕获或者杀了他。我信任你。Fury也信任你。”她双手撑在桌上，身体前倾。“Barnes精神错乱且不稳定，还拥有一个布满HYDRA集成电路的头颅和一具作为移动武器来讲仅次于你的躯体。他可能是地球上最危险的无从属特工。我认为你应该知道，明智的做法是三思而后行，尤其是在Coulson发现HYDRA的现代洗脑设备之后。”  
  
“他们没有清除记忆，”Steve抗议道，因为他看过Coulson交还给Clint的报告。不堪入目，但相对来讲也算是温和。这是他们的着手点，一个起始。那里充斥着触发词，视觉刺激，但本体尚存的自我意识在这些新的收获中，似乎就意味着一切。 “这不一样。”Steve知道这不一样。  
  
“没错，这不一样。坦白地说，我们还对放过Barnes会不会太过怜悯而争论过。”  
  
“如果你们的人敢动他，我就会把神盾局所剩无几的一切都夷为平地。”他与她的目光径直对视，放下狠话。“我想你们应该清楚。”  
  
“我们知道。我们还知道伴侣之间的联结有修补认知损伤的潜力。从你还在冰冻时起的研究就表明，通过训练和管理，伴侣们可以利用他们之间的联结来平复患有精神疾病的同伴的心理状态，对于痴呆症患者和阿尔茨海默症患者的记忆修复也有一定作用。这不是主观臆断，这是被证实了的科学，也是我们现在对Barnes的期望。”  
  
Steve重新靠在门上。他捏住自己的鼻梁，开始思索这些计划起效了多久。“你们大概认为我将会是他的解药。”  
  
“没这么简单，不过，你说得对。Banner认为你怀孕一事将会对联结紧密程度与荷尔蒙状态有所裨益。”她一边呼气，一边垂下了头。抬起头直视他的目光之前，她缓慢而悠长地吸了一口气，眼神如同石头一样空洞呆板。“所以，我们会给你一个将他从寒冷中带回来的机会。从Barton带回Romanoff之后，我们再也没有过这样的机会，而不同于Widow的是，我们有你和他的孩子作为担保。这将是一场不可估量的胜利，一场让人极度渴望的胜利。我怎么强调也不为过，Rogers。我们需要这场胜利。他们在追踪我们的人。在这个HYDRA每天都从我们这里夺走更多特工的紧要关头，我们绝不能承担失去他的代价。”  
  
“多好听啊。”Steve轻蔑地哼了一声。  
  
“抱歉，你是不是错以为神盾局代表着阳光、拥抱、亲昵、感情、真爱和舞蹈？并非如此。”  
  
“你是不是错以为SHEILD对我的生活还有任何的发言权？”Steve厉声回击。  
  
“因为我相信如果有必要，Natasha和Clint能来帮我，你们将再也找不到我，但我的伙伴们永远可以。”  
  
“这很不明智。”  
  
“随你怎么说。”他说道。“我不认为我还在乎。我已经奉献够了，不是吗？我付出了我的身体我的血脉我的毕生精力以及我所爱的所有人和所有事。我理应拥有这个权利，就自私这一回。”  
  
“你可以。”Hill赞同道。“或者你也可以当他妈的美国队长，那个我们都梦寐以求想成为的人。”  
  
Steve双拳紧握，对她怒目而视。“我真是一点都不喜欢你。”  
  
“没关系，你不必喜欢。”  
  
——  
译注：detente：原词为法语détente，在苏美冷战（Cold War）之后，特指国际关系的“缓和”。所以在文中是一个梗。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve会见了Maria给他安排的医生，并且领教到了当代Omega产检的神奇魔力

  
**Chapter 7: Modern Medical Technology**  
 **第七章：现代医学**  
译者： junedune

  
Steve没有想到在那么多人之中，会是Tony坚持要陪他去做第一次的身体检查。由于体检地点就在Stark大楼的医疗侧翼，看起来Steve也没多少借口拒绝。“我能在你需要的时候给点支持啥的。”Tony宣称，“想想吧，一对超级士兵父母，都经过了改造，变得更高更快更强，还都被冰镇再解冻。没准你肚子里的是个巨型蜘蛛或别的之类什么的。”   
  
Steve挑起一边眉毛。“巨型蜘蛛？”   
  
“最近和蜘蛛有缘，我也不知道。日常巡逻的时候老是碰见那只小蜘蛛。不是什么大事，只是他坚决不让我替Bruce给他抽点儿血样，或是给我好好解释下他那些网啊丝啊的是怎么来的。那可真让我茶不思饭不想的。”   
  
“你说蜘蛛侠？”   
  
Tony使劲点了点头，将两人带向左手转弯。“我弄不明白他的超能力算是生理性的还是机械性的。样本显示他的蛛网是完全生物可降解的，但问题是那是从他的身体里喷出来的吗？还是说他装了什么设备来发射的？那小子太有意思了。他还是你的粉丝呢。”   
  
Steve痛苦地呻吟了一声，把手放在额头上。“哦老天，你开玩笑的吧？”   
  
“也没啥的，就是监控拍下的一些照片里他看上去恰巧像是平民版的你。我可以让JARVIS给你俩做一本剪贴簿。超级妈妈和他的宝贝，9周龄，由一名大型的爬墙小能手客串演出。照片四周撒满亮晶晶的闪片。”他举起双手描绘出一幅宏伟的蓝图，“绝对品味非凡。”   
  
“我绝不会让你靠近美工纸和胶水的。你让我有种大祸临头的不祥预感。”Steve坚决地摇了摇头。一想到他即将要把自己的孩子带到一个隔三差五就得面对Tony Stark的世界，就不禁悲从中来。或许这整件事的存在就是个错误。   
  
“非常有可能。”Tony承认，“不过谁对我的感觉不是这样的呢？”他大言不惭地指出。   
  
“好，你开心就好。”   
  
Tony拍拍他的肩膀。“别太紧张了Cap，他看起来是真心崇拜你。”他都能听出Tony声音里的笑意，“不过每个人都崇拜你。”   
  
“我很高兴你觉得这事很有趣。”   
  
“我觉得这可爱极了。我是说，比起地球上发生的其他事来说……你见过他了吗？”Steve看向他，摇了摇头，“哦这个小鬼，我发誓，他戴着兜帽的样子看上去不过才17岁，最最多18，但他却有非常了不起的思想。我喜欢人们说他像年轻版的我。”   
  
“这可不是件好事。”   
  
“不是吗？”   
  
“你一路都在试图分散我的注意力。”Steve发现他们不知不觉间抵达了Hill告诉他的那间医疗室。   
  
“有用不？”   
  
“我，好吧，我猜这还挺管用的。”他们推门进去，看见一位样貌俊秀的巴基斯坦裔中年男性Omega，身穿白大褂正等着他们。他的双手交握抱着一块手写板，看见他们俩同时出现差点失手把它掉在地上。   
  
“你们好，我是Javed医生，我，哦，前指挥官Hill告诉我这件事得保密但我没想到你们两个是……”他咽了咽口水，抬起手朝他们比了个Steve理解为表示在一起的手势。这让Steve无法控制地露出一脸惊恐的表情，透过眼角的余光，他看到Tony也是一样的反应。   
  
“不，哦不，不是那样的，不是，我过来只是为了表示精神上的支持。”Tony说道，抬起双手以示清白的同时往自己的左侧跨出一大步，跟Steve离得远远的，“我正在考助产士执照。”   
  
Steve白了他一眼，与此同时另外那个男人，这次真的，把手写板掉在了地上。   
  
Javed医生手忙脚乱地捡起板子，并伸出一只手。Steve握住它晃了晃，给了医生一个希望能够达到劳军巡演标准的笑容。“我猜他们还没给你介绍过大致情况？”   
  
“他们告诉我有个九级机密的医疗事件，需要运用到我的专业知识为某一位复仇者服务。他们还告诉我，这是一条不宜公开的信息，这里有位待产的Omega孕妇。”  
  
“这是在指我。”Steve说的时候微微颤抖了一下，“全部都是。”  
  
“噢，好吧，这我没想到但还是恭喜你。别担心，现在还在孕早期，对你来说一切都会很简单。”  
  
“包括超级士兵血清？”Tony问。  
  
Javed医生用手写板搔了搔后颈。“这个，嗯，我们有位医生，Straiten医生，他是位非常规生物学专家。目前的计划是让他先看一下我们对血液样本的分析。他是个很出色的医生，曾经参与过‘大溪地’计划，考虑到现任指挥官的情况……”  
  
高音警报在Steve的脑中呜呜拉响。“绝对不行。”  
  
Tony直接打断了他，虽然他接下去说的也正是Steve想表达的，“如果你觉得我们会允许某个疯狂的科学家靠近我们的小小Cap你可就大错特错了。事实上，如果你也参与过那个行动的话，你现在就可以离开我的大楼。或者更好的选择是，你可以在这儿等着保安来把你丢出去。”  
  
Javed医生紧抓着他的手写板做出防卫的姿势，指关节都掐得泛白了。“别这样，请，听我解释。我不知道别人都跟你们说了些什么，但我只是西奈山医院的一名主任产科医师。我以前没有，将来也不会加入神盾局。我有哈佛大学的Omega生育研究和动态神经学研究的双博士学位，以及约翰霍普金斯大学的医学博士学位，我在那儿的研究项目是着重于新生儿遗传领域的Omega产科学。没错，我是一名科学家也是一名医生。没错，我曾为尚在运行的神盾局担任过多起动态学相关事故的特别顾问，这就是为什么我会认识前指挥官Hill。”  
  
“那你是怎么知道‘大溪地’计划的？” Steve追问道。Clint对此并没有多说什么，但Coulson发给他看过……视频，包含这个项目细节中令人毛骨悚然的视频。他懂的不多，但有限的了解就足够吓到他了。  
  
“Beta在总人口中只占了不到15%，”Javed医生将手写板像救命稻草似地挡在胸前，仿佛这片薄薄的小木板可以帮他抵抗美国队长和钢铁侠的联合怒火，“所以‘大溪地’的研究对象自然都是Alpha或者Omega。由于我在神经学领域的专长，他们向我咨询了一些问题。当时的很多行动都没我的份，但我确实提供过意见。”  
  
“神经学？”这个词引起了Steve的注意。他认为这就是Hill为他选择了这个男人的原因，这很像她的行事风格。  
  
“当然了，动态交互作用并不是指简单的将A放入B。在大脑中引起一连串复杂化学反应的是信息素，而情热和发情现象则属于它们各自的神经学领域。至于触发连结的条件、连结作用下的兴奋和追踪伴侣的本能这些你们都不用管，其中的原理若要细究的话十分复杂，但同时也很引人入胜，如果你有机会更进一步看到它们在生化交互反应中所能达到的完美平衡的话。”Javed医生的语调里有一种Steve在Bruce和Tony那儿曾经都听到过的陶醉感，这是天赋异禀的高智商学霸才能发出的忘我的科学之声。所以可能，仅仅是有可能，这个人明白自己在说些什么。  
  
“我们不能找那个叫Straiten的家伙。”Steve声明。  
    
Javed医生抱紧他的手写板。“我是无所谓，但你们需要找一个你们信得过的医生来做血液分析。不能跳过这个步骤。”  
  
“可以让Bruce来。”Tony说，“没人比他更了解超级血液。”  
  
“那我们先着手其他的工作吧。Rogers队长，可以请你可以脱掉自己的衣服，换上医用外套，然后躺到床上去吗？同时我会给你测量身高体重之类的可以吗？” Javed医生转向Tony，朝他挥了挥他那充满存在感的手写板，“你可以离开了，Mr. Stark。”  
  
“他叫我走的时候我再走。”  
  
Steve从头顶除去上衣的时候忍不住微微笑。那件背后敞开的医用外套让他想起了Erskine博士和他的重生计划正式启动前的一段时间。 那阵子因为有太多的测试和检查，他几乎就是每天穿着医用外套过日子。  
  
只有Erskine给他做过产科检查。 保持他身份的机密性很重要。Omega和女性Beta只允许在前线的个别位置上短暂地战斗。没有一个国家会招募Omega士兵，不论男女。对于Phillips和他的议员朋友们来说，这支部队的首领是个Omega这种事是不可容忍的。哪怕这是重生项目取得成功的关键也是一样。  
  
Erskine的双手可以将他瘦弱的大腿整个包裹住，甚至可以十指相触。 他的手总是很温暖，他的声音也总是很温和，从来不会摆出居高临下的姿态。他一直都把Steve当做一名士兵看待，即使他躺在医疗台上。他会随意地与他谈起自己曾经的家庭，他的Alpha妻子和他们的两个Alpha孩子，一个男孩一个女孩。“我是个不同寻常的Omega。” 他笑着拍了拍Steve的膝盖，“我一点也不怀念那些在军营里，被一群呆瓜围绕的日子。”  
  
Erskine博士刚刚用一只冰冷可怕的扩张器做完了一项检查，Steve终于鼓起勇气问道：“如果我有伴侣的话，没关系吗？”  
  
Erskine面不改色地看向他。“如果没你怀孕的话，就没问题。”  
  
Steve的苦笑哽在喉咙里，听起来就像是一声抽泣。“不，我们没法要孩子。我没法要孩子。”  
  
“从我的检查结果来看可并非如此。你的整套生殖系统全部都没有问题。卵子的活性也很正常。别对我说谎，Steve。”  
  
“是我的心脏。” Steve说，“医生说怀孕给心脏带来的负担可能会要了我的命。”  
  
“啊，那应该说你不该生，而不是不能生。你和你的伴侣对此很慎重。”Steve点点头，Erskine发出一声赞同的低哼，“这样很好。那就没问题了，我不觉得你会产生并发症。实际上，血清可能会使你在有朝一日能够拥有自己的孩子，在战争结束之后。”  
  
“我还以为血清的副作用之一会是不孕不育。”  
  
Erskine朝他翻了翻眼睛。“没错，以及死亡。我们先别去想还没发生的事好吗？到目前为止一切进展都很顺利，等你有了健康的肺和强壮的心脏之后，没有什么能够阻止你和你的伴侣生上一屋子活蹦乱跳的小娃娃。”  
  
Steve当时冲他露出了微笑，Erskine也回以笑容。如果说之前Steve对自己的选择还没有完全的把握，那一刻他有了。他记得自己暗地里想过要是可以在写信的时候跟Bucky提起这个就好了，他们一直都很想要孩子。  
  
他完全沉浸在自己的思绪里，几乎是以一种神游的状态接受了异物侵入的过程。Tony坐在床头边一张不甚舒适的椅子上，拿出了他的手机和一支牙签大小的触控笔。他全神贯注地看着Javed医生量好了他的血压，然后用“超声波魔杖”做了些Steve从没对玩具娃娃做过的事，这时Tony戳了戳他的肩膀。  
  
“老冰棍快看呀，看这个，你们那个年代可没这东西。”他边说边指向一个小小的LCD电视机一样的东西， 这东西摆在连着他体内异物的手推车上。屏幕上只是一整片黑白颗粒，但Tony紧紧抓着他肩膀的样子就像他们即将看见一头太空鲸鱼。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“看下去就知道。”  
  
屏幕上的图像是一大块模模糊糊的挖空的曲线形轮廓，Javed医生指着其中一个小小的白点笑眯眯地说。“它在这儿呢。打个招呼吧，妈妈。”  
  
Steve眨了眨，又眨了眨眼。“那就是小宝宝？”  
  
“没错。目前还没怎么长，但我们马上就会听到小家伙的心跳声了。”  
  
“你能让我们听到么？”  
  
Javed医生笑着点了点头，他显然很喜欢这份工作。“当然，这个声音的频率会很快，你准备好了吗？”  
  
“没有，” Steve笑了出来，感觉有什么梗住胸口，“他应该在场。Tony，这样不对，Bucky应该在这。”  
  
“我懂，小伙子。”Tony放在他肩上的手紧了紧，Steve头一次意识到Tony其实整整比他年长了二十岁，“JARVIS会录下所有的过程，这样我们把他找回来之后就可以给他。他不会真的错过什么的，交给我吧。”  
  
这是不一样的。他们都心知肚明。这么做只不过是在Steve心口的枪眼上贴上一块创可贴 。但少会有点效果。Steve向Javed医生点了点头，然后整个房间就被奇迹之音填满了。  
  
这个心跳声就像是一种疾驰的嗡嗡的声响，让Steve自己的心跳都漏跳了一拍。  
  
“噢。” Steve深吸一口气，惊呆了。   
  
“你听到了。” Javed医生微笑着表示同意。  
  
在他身后，Tony手机上的闪光灯亮了起来。  
  
译注：  
TAHITI：大溪地计划，神盾局第一季中探员们在大溪地发现一具半截的外星人尸体，并且以外星人的血液为基础开始研究外星血清，并将项目命名为“TAHITI”。  
感谢群里的小伙伴的科普~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam和Steve的电影之夜突然有一位访客降临。

  
**Chapter 8: At Gun Point**  
 **第八章：枪口之下**  
译者： 云归缱绻

 

Sam的公寓里离他工作的VA有四个街区的距离，只需要走一段不算长的路就到了。这是间位于顶层的公寓，如果用Tony的金钱观来衡量的话那它只能算个阁楼而不是一座战前就建成的老式公寓。整个公寓有实木地板。有落地窗。没有旧墙纸需要撕，墙上只涂有一层白色墙灰，而楼管声称Sam可以涂上任何他想要的颜色：“除了黑色，因为那会很难完全清理干净。”  
  
这为地方棒得让Steve都想喜极而泣了。他为自己能找到这个住处而充满了可笑的自豪。他甚至都不需要房产经纪人的帮忙。Steve仅仅用网络和手机就找到了这个地方，而且房租完全在Sam的预算之内。  
  
上个月他除了替Sam找房子外什么事都没干，因为，那个，他本来就不是什么房产经纪人对吧？Sam从纽约来了之后就一直住在他的客房里。也许，也许Steve多少是有点故意拖延时间，拖延带他来这处价格如圣杯一般宝贵的的公寓，这样他不用独处的时间能再久一点。  
  
他将这股子自私劲归咎于妊娠激素作祟。能用激素当借口是眼下他从怀孕这事中得到的唯一一点好处。截止目前为止，他从中得到的都不怎么样，比如犯恶心，比如肿胀的脚和脚踝，比如连血清都没法补偿的精疲力竭，再比如他的胸部总会特么的时不时的突然疼一阵（为了避免和衣料摩擦可能产生的疼痛，他已经能不穿衬衣就不穿了）。他一直都想享受那些好的部分，比如能感受到他的肚子里的小宝贝，或是随时就能嗅到伴侣的气味，或是他的伴侣会把脸贴到自己隆起的腹部上感受他们的孩子。  
  
而现在，他要好好享受Sam的新公寓之战的胜利。顺便一提，这还有家中式点心店。最近他靠着Sam从那儿给他外带的中式点心和捞面过活。现在他觉得好吃还能吃了不吐的食物清单已经变得比他的胳膊还要短点。  
  
眼下他们正在Sam那宽敞的客厅里，看着他新买的40寸液晶电视，享用着不错的中国菜。Sam坐在沙发上手里刮着纸盒里剩余的鸡肉，Steve则坐到地板上吸溜着盒里的面条，Sam的膝盖正好抵着他的肩膀。这姿势挺舒服的而且他们还在看《低俗小说》，因为“这里有些我无法和你解释的现代生活的基本法则，Rogers。”  
  
到目前而止Steve挺喜欢这电影的。台词快但也易懂，充斥有浓厚的暴力色彩但不知怎么总有种看卡通的感觉，这大大减轻了他对看这些暴力镜头产生的罪恶感。他被餐厅深深地吸引住了，那些男女侍者穿得就像是最受欢迎的演员和歌手。那个毒贩子让他想到Tony，他还喜欢Vince Vega，他让Steve联想到Phillips上校，只是有那么一点点——假如Phillips以前是个瘾君子，满口脏话的小混混的话。在步入21世纪之后Steve学到了很多有关怀疑论的知识。  
  
当Mia Wallace从过量用药中清醒过来时，Steve听到一个小小的枪上膛的动静。他抬头回望Sam，然后就看到Winter Soldier正站在他的身后，用枪顶着他的后脑勺。  
  
把你的手从兜里拿出来，”Winter Soldier对Sam说道。“否则我就杀了你。”声音不掺有任何感情，只是在陈述。语气就像是某个人在聊类似“今天的天气不太好，huh？”什么的。  
  
“我的手就在这，”Sam说，把两手分别放到膝盖上。“看见了吧，没武器。”  
  
“你在身上藏了把枪，从这到厨房的路上还至少有两把武器。”他的视线转向Steve。“隔着他的腿我看不到你。”  
  
“好吧。”Steve应道但没有移动。这让他的宝蓝色的双眼中闪过一丝愠怒。  
  
“你在他的脚上做什么？”Winter Soldier低低地咆哮，他的表情因此有些扭曲。Winter Soldier从不生气。生气的是Bucky，那个永远任由Steve招惹麻烦，再足够愉悦而残忍地解决掉麻烦的人。  
  
他眼中深沉蕴含的光是这样迷人，这让Steve过了一分钟才意识到他该死的说了什么。等他回过神之后才说，“就坐在这而已。没什么别的，好吧。”他缓慢抬绕过沙发，然后坐到Bucky身边，他的脚旁。他的额头贴上Bucky的膝盖，坐在木地板上很不舒服，但某种出于动物本能的美妙感觉奔流在他的Omega血液中，到目前为止他都在努力保持安静，最终他弯下头。“感受到不同了吗，Alpha？”他朝Bucky脏兮兮的牛仔裤问道。  
  
金属手指埋入他的发间。Winter Soldier微微攥紧手指，充满占有欲，这让Steve发出一声呜咽。他的大脑和心脏同时纠结成一团，一同朝他尖叫着 _我的Alpha_ ，然后直抵进他们跳动的脉搏之中。而在长时间的气息作用后，混有屈服与需求的感官足够点燃Steve的情热了。重遇Alpha的释然已经让他有些头昏眼花了，但这又让他陷入另一种愉悦里，本能产生的化学反应快要将他淹没了。  
  
Bucky低头凝视他。“你是我的。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你是我的伴侣。”  
  
“是的，”Steve呻吟着说。  
  
“那是我们的孩子。”  
  
“Bucky，”他低唤他的名字。  
  
他的手腕绷得更紧了。这很疼。Steve的眼睛因痛苦而染上水汽，然后当Bucky—不是Winter Soldier的那个，迟疑地回应道，“是我。”时，他的眼睛涌出了更多的泪水。Bucky松开Steve的头发，手指穿过发间，将它们从他的脸上拨开，拢向脑后。  
  
“你有吃东西吗？”Steve问，抬头看着他。“你看上去很瘦。”  
  
“这就是你问他的问题？”Sam不满地控诉。“不是‘放下你的枪’而是‘你有吃东西吗’？要闹哪样啊，Steve！”  
  
“他不会放下枪。”  
  
“不会，”Bucky附和。  
  
“噢那好吧。”Sam叹口气。“那么我猜……你们俩真像小孩子。”  
  
Steve笑了笑。“多谢。”  
  
“我有吃东西，”Bucky温和地说。“我也会睡觉。”  
  
“你看上去可没有。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“Bucky，告诉我这回你会留下来。”  
  
他的沉默代替了答案。Steve稍稍畏缩但还是允许了Bucky碰触。结合兴奋既不是下意识的反应也不是受情欲驱使。不再像是无法穿越的迷雾。他看的很清楚。他只是想装作什么都看不到。就是这样。他是一个坚强的男人远胜于Omega的本能，因为他硬是忍下胸腔中的痛楚没有哭出来，即使他再一次意识到：Bucky不会留下来。  
  
“你现在能记起什么？”  
  
“标记你。”Bucky低语，“到处都在放焰火。我们玩了一天，到处都是人，但到了晚上我们爬上屋顶，只剩下你和我，还有那块小到可怜的白色蛋糕。”  
  
Steve下意识回答，“我以前对什么都过敏。”  
  
“你以前是对什么都过敏。”Bucky赞同道。Bucky。非常的Bucky。“那时候我们只有一根蜡烛，然后你把它吹灭了，接着到处都是烟。你坐在我的两腿中间背靠在我的怀里，我感受着你的呼吸。”这一刻，三个人都安静极了，只留有呼吸声。“我在屋顶上标记了你，把你抵在门上。你那会都湿透了。为了我。”  
  
“对。”Steve倒吸口气，他现在已经湿了，他真恨这个，在他跪在Sam的旁边时候，还有Bucky，Bucky就在这，他散发出的荷尔蒙让他变得淫荡不堪，但这是他的 _Alpha_ 。  
  
“你是那么矮小。我都能把你抱起来，我记得这个。”他的声音停顿片刻，然后继续说道。“我记得你的衬衫撩了起来，然后你的两腿环在我的腰上。我求你允许我标记你。”  
  
“我知道的太多了。”Sam嘀咕着。  
  
Steve选择无视他。这是一个得来不易的时刻。他不会让自己的朋友受到任何伤害，但也不会让任何事打段这一刻。所以他赞同地点点头然后说，“你求了两次。”  
  
直到今天，Steve仍能听到Bucky热烈的恳求，每一寸肌肤都能感受到那份炽热。Bucky操进他的身体，把他挤到破旧的木门上。他张口紧贴在标记腺体周围低语，Steve的双眼因远超出负荷的感觉而盛满泪水，“ _Steve，上帝，请你成为我的_ 。”他几近啜泣。“ _我太爱你了_ 。”  
  
“ _耶稣基督，Bucky。_ ”Steve大口喘息。愉悦多少分散掉一些注意力，以至于这些话语没像一记重拳狠狠砸晕他。  
  
“ _你知道的，对吗？我想要标记你，让我把你标记成为我的，求你。_ ”  
  
他的回答当然是“好的”。话刚出口Bucky就用牙齿咬破他的皮肤，另一位伴侣的标记在他人生中第一次镌刻进他的生命。 Bucky拉低Steve的脑袋，力道适度，然后再小心翼翼地松开手。情热将两人置身于灭顶的快感之中，蓝色、红色、紫色的焰火照映在他们的面庞上，然后Bucky的结在Steve的身体中紧紧锁死。  
  
Bucky现在正低头看着他，瞳孔微张，他蓝色的双眼就像是半轮月蚀。“我咬了你，你的血尝起来就像是糖霜和家。”  
  
“你的血就像香烟和一个美梦。”Steve赞同。  
  
“我们为什么没有结婚？”他突然问道，微皱眉头。他顶着一头乱蓬蓬的头发歪着头的样子还有点像是一只困惑的小狗。这画面跟他手里那把顶在Sam脑袋上的枪可不太协调。  
  
“我们一直很穷。”Steve笑着摇摇头。“用在结婚证书上的钱似乎没法和吃一个礼拜的肉加豆子或者土豆相提并论。”  
  
“我们也没孩子。”  
  
“当时没有。”Steve给予肯定答案。“但我们会有的。它已经十一周了。”他靠向Bucky的腿然后提醒他，以防他又被洗脑了。“这意味着还剩下大约七个月。也许在血清作用下只要六个月。”  
  
“六个月。”Bucky重复一遍。“好的，还有六个月。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
Bucky再一次攥住Steve的头发。但这一次他只是轻轻地让他站起身。右手依旧拿枪顶着Sam，枪管紧贴在他黑色的皮肤上。而当Steve刚刚站起身时，他将左手伸向Steve的后颈将他拉近，然后，吻住了他。  
  
这一次重逢被狂热的唇舌和碰撞的齿列所淹没。这是结合，是伴侣，是爱人，是最好的朋友，是二十年的相知，是七十年的思念，是 _我的、我的、我的_ 。这个吻和在那片废墟里引发情热的吻如出一辙。而Steve仿佛能这么吻他一辈子，保护Bucky远离九头蛇的爪牙，连同那颗混沌的心。  
  
当他们分开彼此时，Bucky消失了，Winter Soldier开口道，“六个月之后。”  
  
“到底什么六个月？”  
  
他说。“我能解决掉那些参数。”  
  
Steve这次真的无法呼吸了。参数。是一个任务。要完成这项任务需要用六个月，然后就能回到Steve身边。这是他盼望了很多个月却又连想都不敢想的事情。  
  
“好的。”  
  
“好的。”Sam在一旁附和。“所以你现在能别用枪再指着我了吗？”  
  
Winter Soldier放低枪口的动作却让Steve有点点难过。他为Sam感到愧疚但这意味着Winter Soldier要离开了。否则他绝不会放松警惕。  
  
“任何时候你都能来找我。”Steve将脸埋入Winter Soldier肩膀。尽管他的Alpha身上的结合腺体被帽衫掩盖，但从中散发出的信息素也足以让Steve无力抗拒。  
  
“呃，Steve我不认为——”  
  
“Sam，”Steve低声警告。“别再说了。”Winter Soldier没有说话，仅仅用一种意味深长的目光注视着他。  
  
“这太冒险。”  
  
“预期内风险。另外我不认为你需要为此担心什么。”  
  
Winter Soldier的眼中闪烁过一丝属于Bucky的目光，他看上去是如此绝望。不，Steve突然意识到，他是想回来的。Steve分辨出那些表露在外的感情。Bucky想回家。【但是Winter Soldier依然过于偏执、疲倦、同时他被洗脑后的自我意识过于活跃，让bucky无机可乘。起码到目前为止。  
  
六个月。Steve可以应付得了。“或许我的确不会担心。我会一直在这等你。”严格讲他已经害羞了足有一个世纪那么久，但为什么现在突然转型了？  
  
Winter Soldier冲他点点头，然后向Sam家的窗户走去。它们一直开着，而Steve竟然没注意到。此刻有太多的情感萦绕在他的心中。Winter Soldier向后移动，面朝着他们，仍举着枪但枪口指向地面。他停在窗前，目光转向Sam。“不便之处多有冒犯，Wilson。”  
  
Steve猛地扭头看向已经惊呆了的Sam，而他在反应过来之后就脱口而出道，“别在意，也别再这么做了。我是站在Steve这边的。”  
  
Winter Soldier又一次点头。“我看得出来，很好。”说完，他就从窗户跳了出去，消失在视野中。Steve的心骤然一紧，因为这可有十五层楼的高度。他太害怕Bucky再摔下去一次了。  
  
当他离开之后Sam把自己摔进沙发里。“我的老天那家伙真该栓个铃铛。还有一大堆的百忧解*。”  
  
Steve笑了笑，感觉到双脚因标记所受的影响正在逐渐褪去。他也许有点想吐，但也不确定。拜托了宝贝，他想，别让我吐出来。“多谢了，”他这样说道，“多谢你没——我不知道该怎么说，多谢你没在他闯进来时做出本可以做的无数种反应。”  
  
“你的孩子可只有这么一个爹，”Sam答道。他伸出一根手指。“就这一次。我就原谅他一次，下不为例。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“这是因为我就像兄弟一样全心全意的爱着你。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“你得知道Samuel是个很屌的名字。”  
  
“它是。”  
  
“然后Samantha是个很棒的女名。”  
  
“它也是。”Steve赞同道。“但是除非有什么突发事件让他在孩子出生前就回来，并且一直陪伴在我身边，不然我还是给他取名叫Bucky。”  
  
“James也是一个不错的名字。”Sam小声抱怨。  
  
“或者Jamie，如果是个女孩的话。”Steve说，“不过Sam是个很好的中间名。”  
  
“我也这么觉得。”Sam拿起遥控器往前倒了几幕。Steve甚至把电影都忘得一干二净了。“现在，在你摔倒前赶紧坐下来，然后看完这部电影。我得对你的现代人文教育负起责任。”  
  
Steve挨着Sam坐到沙发上，轻叹口气。“抱歉。”  
  
“不必。”  
  
“好吧，”Steve嘴上说着，心里只能把无法摆脱的愧疚心情再往下压一压。他对他的朋友笑笑，Sam也回笑笑，而Steve曾不止一次的想过，如果他能爱上sam这样的男人就好了，如果他没有心有所属的话。这样他的生活会轻松许多。  
  
当然他们俩没能成，冥冥之中他们就应该是朋友，而且在接下来的几个月里更是如此。必须如此。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve上了艾伦秀。

  
**Chapter 9: Ellen**  
 **第九章：艾伦秀**  
译者： @junedune

  
Ellen Degeneres是个很有人缘的家伙。Steve不常看电视，但Clint是她的粉丝所以Steve也开始跟着一起看她的节目，可以说，她本人和电视上看起来一样平易近人。在后台，她面带微笑地注视着他，一只小手放在他强壮的胳膊上。  
  
“这事儿小菜一碟。” 她保证道，然后捏了捏他的手臂，她的力量对于身为超级士兵的他来说十分轻柔。“出柜会让你的生活更美好。” 她的笑意加深。“相信我，我出过柜所以我知道。”  
  
他有些恍惚地朝她点了点头，她没有把他当做一个国家象征来看待，或是对他有某种，怎么说，类似大人物一般的期待。她开口的第一句话就是，“Steve，我可以叫你Steve吗？Steve，” 然后向他保证说自己不会为难他。她让他想起，怀孕应该是件令人高兴的事。“小宝宝！”她手舞足蹈地欢呼，“Yay！”  
  
当聚光灯打在他身上时，他默默希望自己在屏幕上看起来不会太心力交瘁。Pepper站在台下，始终对他竖着明晃晃的大拇指，不断表示肯定地朝他点着头，像个正在一路磕过鹅卵石小径的提线木偶。他们随意聊了些40年代和当今生活的区别，以及Spam牌午餐肉在此期间始终坚持自我巍然不动。接着Ellen将话题引向了揭晓秘密的时刻。  
  
她从自己的座位上倾身向前，微笑地看着他。“对了，有一只小信鸽告诉我，你今天有个消息要和我们分享，是真的？”  
  
“是的，没错。” 天哪这里的室温突然升高了吗？他快要热爆了。他摸了摸后颈，看看周围。在舞台侧边，他看见Tony站在Pepper的身后，下巴正搁在她的肩膀上，因为她那双恨天高让她显而易见地超越了Tony并且上帝啊，他什么时候来的？他来干嘛？还有Sam为什么也在这儿，抱着胳膊站在他们俩旁边，笑得一脸波澜不惊，就好像Steve成天在电视上揭露自己的第二性别似的。他现在应该在VA才对。Steve管不了那么多，有他们三个在这儿助阵他打从心底里觉得高兴。  
  
他的眼中泛起一层水雾，都怪化妆师给他上的睫毛膏。他用力吞咽了一下，看向Ellen明朗的脸庞。“我，呃，有件事我隐瞒了很久，事实上有九十几年那么久。” 观众和Ellen对此发出一阵笑声。  
  
她继续注视着他。“是什么事呢？” 她追问，身体继续往前凑近了一些，几乎要掉出椅子外。“我喜欢听不为人知的好事。”  
  
她的目光里充满了鼓励，越过她的肩头，他可以看见他的朋友们也是一样。他能做到。  
  
“不管人们是怎么猜测的，一直以来我都是个Omega。” 他说道，观众们惊讶的吸气声清晰可闻，其中甚至还夹杂了一些叫喊。“这在以前从来不是个问题，所以我并不在意人们怎么看待我，他人的误解不会成为我的困扰。我有自己的工作，我的工作与我的性别无关。但是，现在，有了一个让我不得不公开的理由。”  
  
Ellen知道接下来会发生什么，她的笑容随之变得柔和。“是吗？是什么理由？”  
  
“我和我的伴侣在等待一个新生命的降临。我怀孕了，我不想在接下来的几个月里都东躲西藏的。”  
  
观众席再次爆发出一阵骚动， Ellen用她的话语和挥舞双手的动作让大家安静下来，回到正题。“那可太棒了Steve，我想不出能有比美国队长更出色的家长。”  
  
“我想美国队长的技能帮不上什么忙，” Steve面带羞涩地低下头，“我只不过是又一个普普通通的新手妈妈，对吧？”  
  
“是的。” Ellen表示赞同。“所以我们为你准备了一份惊喜。”  
  
是婴儿用品，一些Steve从没见过的婴儿用品。他敢肯定大多数物品的出生时间比他还要晚。送礼的环节让现场的气氛又活跃起来，Steve每接过一件礼物他们就爆发出一阵热烈的掌声。这让他感觉受宠若惊。他只不过是经历了一次成功的实验，他并不值得拥有这么多馈赠。外面还有许多迫切需要这些物品的父母，他们没有足够的经济实力，他们的生活贫困而无助，就像曾经的他和Bucky还有——  
  
“——捐献给James Buchanan Barnes基金会。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我刚才说我们会将2万5千美金捐献给James Buchanan Barnes基金会，用来帮助无家可归的退伍军人，以你的宝宝的名义。” 她轻松自如地说道。公众并不知道那是他和Sam（主要是Sam）在私底下悄悄建立起的机构。Steve甚至都没把Tony的名字列进去，哪怕他曾罔顾Steve坚持自力更生的宣言，大手一挥便注入了巨资。  
  
他睁大眼睛看着她，想像着自己此刻的表情看起来一定像是被人迎面揍了一拳。“谢谢你们。” 他轻声说。  
  
“你大可不必客气。这是为了慈善，你的故友会以你为傲的。”  
  
“是的，” Steve表示赞同，“我想他会的。” 然后他抬手擦了擦眼睛。他竟然在全国观众面前哭了。这是今天他开诚布公的所有信息中，唯一一件让他觉得丢脸的事。还好并不算太糟。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 世界对Steve的声明做出了回应。本章由几位电视真人秀明星与一名Marvel反派友情出演。

  
**Chapter 10: Court of Public Opinion**  
 **第十章：公知审判**  
译者： RoseDeLumière

 

JARVIS已经威胁说要把Steve正在做的事告诉他的队友们，并关闭了所有的二十四小时新闻频道。但Steve无法控制自己想去了解那些因坦白而引起连锁反应的渴望。因为人们的反应不止出现在新闻频道里。它的确无处不在。而新闻频道不过是其中一条他躲不开的渠道罢了。  
  
“得了吧，”一个叫做Bill O’Reilly的矮胖男人说。“我知道我们现在允许Omega参军了，但从本质上来讲，他是靠撒谎进入军队的。他已经欺骗了这个国家整整七十年。这其中的美国正直精神在哪。”  
  
咔嗒。Steve换了个台。“Omega上前线，”一个头发花白的男人说。“这种事情在诸如以色列的强制兵役国家中已经屡见不鲜，不过Steve Rogers队长于今晨宣布怀孕一事又一次让我们的祖国舆论哗然。今天，我们请来了哈佛大学的Omega研究学教授Tyler Martin和Thaddeus Ross上将，感谢二位莅临。”  
  
“谢谢你，Anderson，”Martin说。  
  
“Cooper先生请，”Ross上将低声说道。他让Steve的脑海里警铃大作，不过Steve没法解释这个。  
  
Tyler Martin谈起了Omega战士的历史。在他所提到的那些人中，没有一个是Steve曾在学校了解过的。他谈起了布狄卡女王*，赫菲斯提昂*，帕特洛克罗斯*，底比斯城邦的圣军*，幕府时代在艺妓之中隐姓埋名、只在战时出马的战士，居然还有前任独裁者阿敏将军*的Omega警卫。Steve真想去上他的课。  
  
然后Ross上将开口了，Steve的心直坠到他浮肿的脚踝上。“我们不知道血清对他的Omega DNA产生了什么影响，不过我们已经受够了四处奔跑的Hulk。如果Rogers是一个定时炸弹怎么办？”  
  
Cooper和Martin看起来就像是被Ross揍了一拳。“上将，我想你可能有点过分了。就算是Hulk也曾在纽约大战中起过重要作——”  
  
“别和我瞎扯纽约大战的鬼话！”Ross厉声说道。“Hulk是个在市中心醉生梦死的冷血杀人机器，而和他住在一起的Rogers很可能也是这个德性。对他们再三包容、无所防备是最愚蠢的事。”  
  
“你是在说我们应该关押Captain America。就因为他是Omega，”Martin瞪大眼睛，慢慢说道。  
  
就连一向不苟言笑的Cooper看起来也濒临爆发边缘。Steve觉得这件事可能该上YouTube了。真有趣。  
  
“哦冷静点甜心，”Ross说道，“这可不是什么反Omega的事儿。”  
  
“这是，”Martin说，“这正是。”  
  
“这不过是血清对他的影响问题。”  
  
“因为他是个Omega。这让他天生就是个怪胎。”  
  
“先生们，”Cooper开口说道，但没人注意。  
  
“我没这么说所以别再矫情了（get your pretty panties in a twist）。这就是我们在前线上不需要你的妇人之仁的原因，小公主。你大发慈悲，然后你就死了。更不用提你恶臭不堪的情热气息会对一整个排的健康Alpha产生什么影响。现在再把这个用超级士兵血清成倍放大。它放大一切，所以想想最好结局？你就相当于是得到了一株活体猫薄荷*，经过完美测试——由试管实验制成的——“哔”得一声就完事了！——当然，你也可以在把这样一个发情的超级士兵丢到敌军堆里，然后让他去分散敌军注意力。这可比把一个怀孕的Omega放在队长的位子上要强得多。”  
  
“上将，”Cooper几乎是大吼出声，“我永远都不会再邀请你上我的节目来大讲情热强奸罪（heat-rape），罔顾一个对国家的贡献可能超过一切现役军人的退伍老兵的感受。”  
  
“拜托，你根本不清楚和他相比我们的军队在做什——”  
  
Steve感觉他快要吐了。不，他的确快要吐了。他挣扎到距离他们冲彼此大吼大叫的地方六英尺远的垃圾桶边上。他现在记起Ross了，或许Bruce提过他，提过被他迫害的事，提起过那种生活被他摧毁的感受，提起过爱上他的女儿。  
  
“JARVIS，换到电影明星新闻频道，”他声音沙哑地说道，“就是卡黛珊家族的那个？”  
  
“当然，Steve。”  
  
他直起身来，蹑手蹑脚地走进了盥洗室。他刷牙时往镜子里望去。他在哭。这他妈天杀的荷尔蒙。他从不会哭。这不是他，可现在他的眼泪却流得像是一个漏水的水槽，看起来还一点都不性感。  
  
他从盥洗室里出来时，电视的声音又让他重新提起精神。这简直不可思议。  
  
“Captain America就要当妈妈了，伙计们。没错，E! News独家报道。就在昨天，他被拍到了一组大着肚子的照片。当然，大家脑海里都有这么一个问题——谁才是Captain Mommy的孩子他爹？”  
  
当Tony的照片出现在大屏幕上时，Steve僵住了。“是Tony Stark吗？纽约大战后他和Pepper Potts在一起了，我们认为不像是他，不过考虑一下他的艳情史——试想一下三P什么的？”  
  
然后，哦拄着拐杖蹦蹦跳跳的基督啊，他死定了。因为Sam的照片出现在下一个。没错。Sam会杀了他的。  
  
“或者是英俊的VA顾问 Samuel Wilson？多起报道曾发现这对鸳鸯在市中心的一家咖啡店里搂颈亲热——”  
  
市中心？布隆克斯*忽然成了市中心？这是哪个星球上的事？  
  
“这道声音低沉、相貌英俊的美味佳肴会是Steve的爱侣吗？”  
  
他跌坐在沙发上，将头埋进掌心。“不，”他呻吟道。搂颈亲热？他们只是跑完步去喝了杯咖啡。好吧，Steve是喝了点粗劣的绿茶因为他被禁止接触咖啡因，但根本就不是什么搂颈亲热还有上帝啊他这会觉得Ross是个坏人了。Sam会为了这件事永远记恨他的。  
  
“你还好吗，Sir？”JARVIS问道，他的声音无处不在。“有什么能为你效劳的吗？”  
  
“给我一场干脆利落的安乐死吧。”Steve喃喃道。  
  
“鉴于这违反了机器人法则，我想我不能这么做，Dave。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“机器人法则来源于艾萨克•阿西莫夫的著作，而毫无疑问这个拙劣的笑话来自于电影2011太空漫游*。”屏幕闪了一下，然后演职人员名单开始滚动。“我的幽默感都得归咎于Tony，”JARVIS辩护道，“不过我还是冒昧地开始播放这部电影，并把阿西莫夫的完整著作传输到你的平板上了。”  
  
“谢谢你JARVIS。这大概是个好主意。”  
  
“不必客气，Sir.”  
  
电影节奏冗长，但十分引人入胜。HAL9000让Steve想要尖叫着冲出这幢建筑，好远远躲开JARVIS和所有其他Tony的机器人。他读了些阿西莫夫的著作，那三条机器人法则让他感觉稍微好了一点，尽管那只是科幻小说。他想Bucky会喜欢阿西莫夫的。他总是那么喜欢书店一角里的科幻漫画。  
  
然后他犯了一个老错误——不经考虑地打开了电视。他第一眼就看到了自己的脸，然后又一次被卷进了这个兔子洞*。  
  
而重点是，这事还没完。他成为了早间新闻、地方新闻台、当然还有新闻频道第二天所谈论的焦点话题。终于，Tony和Clint一起登门，把他拖出了公寓。  
  
“你要上《每日秀》了，”Clint以浮夸的语气说道。他正用脚颠着球，活像个打算一口气拆完圣诞礼物的小男孩。  
  
“这是件好事？”  
  
“相信我。就算只被提名，这也是一个荣誉。”Tony说道，而Clint恰到好处地在电视厅里安抚般地用一只胳膊揽过了Steve的肩膀。  
  
Steve揉揉额头，叹了口气。“我不知道这是什么意思。”  
  
“你会知道的，”Tony保证道。  
  
结果发现，《每日秀》是一个讽刺新闻搞笑秀。他们比除《安德森360度观点》之外的任何节目组都更为和颜悦色。他们开玩笑地把现在的形势称作Captain Omegica，并拙劣地ps了一张他挺着肚子裹在制服里的照片。名不虚传，他们花了绝大部分时间来嘲讽那些专家。  
  
“呃大家好，这还是Captain America，伙计们。”Jon Stewart说。“你真的抗击过纳粹，还拯救了这个世界吗？没有？那就闭嘴吧。让我来告诉你一点别的。”他转过身来对着另一个镜头。“如果你赖床，孩子们会去捂你的耳朵，不过对于你们中那些好奇这件事怎么会发生的人，我只有一个词——性爱。尤其是火辣的、让人大汗淋漓、心神荡漾的性爱。”他瞪大双眼坐回了自己的椅子上，开始叩击手中的钢笔。“孩子来自于性爱。”他以一种滑稽的挑衅神态怒视着镜头。“没错，我是这么说的。你想怎么地吧？”  
  
Steve笑出了眼泪。Tony冲他笑笑，捏了捏他的肩膀。这时，电话响了。  
  
是Sam。他接起电话，听到Sam在那头大吼大叫，“为什么我今天上班的时候被恭喜当准爸爸了Steve？”  
  
Steve大笑的声音中掺有一丝哽噎。“是啊，就这么回事。你最近看电视了吗？”  
  
注释：  
1：布狄卡（Boudicca）是罗马帝国时期不列颠的一个古凯尔特部族艾西尼人的女王，曾在A.D.61年领导大规模反抗罗马的起义，后被西方巫师奉为射手座的守护女神。  
2：赫菲斯提昂（Hephastion）是古希腊亚历山大大帝（Alexander the Great）终身不渝的同性挚友与爱侣，他是一名勇猛的战士，具有卓越的外交与后勤建设才能。  
3：帕特洛克罗斯（Patroclus）是希腊神话中的英雄阿喀琉斯（Achilles）青梅竹马的同性恋人，在特洛伊战争中以阿喀琉斯之名战死沙场。  
4：底比斯圣军是一支由150对同性恋贵族组成的城邦要塞警卫部队，由将军Gorgidas在B.C.378年建立，以“与情人共同战斗可以使士兵团结如一”为宗旨。  
5：阿敏将军（General Idi Amin）是乌干达的独裁将军，以残暴闻名于世。  
6：猫薄荷，一种野生草药，其香气吸引猫，此处用以比喻Steve对Alpha军人的影响。  
7：Veterans’ Administration（VA），美国退伍军人管理局。  
8：布隆克斯区（Bronx）是纽约市最北部的一个行政区。  
9:2011太空漫游，疑为2001：太空漫游。1968年由导演库布里克拍摄的科幻电影。  
10：兔子洞，《爱丽丝漫游仙境》中进入另一个世界的通道。  
  
以及在原作者的简介中，漫威反派是指Thaddeus Ross，敌尔斯“响雷”罗斯（Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross）, 将军指挥美国陆军的反浩克（Hulkbuster）营企图捕捉并毁灭浩克。罗斯的女儿贝蒂（Betty）深爱着班纳并指责父亲对浩克的追杀。（资料来源百度百科，beta表示没看过漫画所以只能粘贴复制））


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil被Steve高尚的品格所吸引

  
**Chapter 11: Dancing Monkeys**  
 **第十一章：跳舞的猴子**  
译者： @云归缱绻

 

“你有点演过头了，Captain。”  
  
又来了，Steve想。他没有看向Coulson局长。他的腿又抽筋了。再一次的。  
  
他也不知道他的腿为什么会这么淘气。显然没人知道孕妇为什么容易腿抽筋，但相比易困和犯晕，抽筋还算不错的了。至少他再也不想吐了。这很棒。没有了一次又一次的频繁呕吐，他能去享受他的生活了  
  
他的身体状况几乎要和每天得躲过一大群狗仔队才能和Sam在Bronx碰头的现状一样糟糕了。真的，狗仔队太逆天。  
  
而在Bruce，Natasha，和Clint的训练下，Steve已经越来越擅长躲狗仔了。总之，算上Tony的秘密车库在两个街区之外，再加上太阳眼镜、遮下来的兜帽，其他帽子，以及驼着的能让他看上去矮上4英寸的背，迄今为止这些秘诀已经让他从狗仔队的镜头前逃之夭夭两个多礼拜了。  
  
“这不是演技，”Steve叹气，用手抚摸他终于回归正轨的胃。在参加艾伦秀和神盾局局长Phil非正式访问复仇者大厦之间的某天，他突然就不想吐了。毕竟他已经怀孕十一到十二周，就在某个清晨醒来之后，它自己就好了。  
  
他没法不去触碰它。这是属于他自己的生命的奇迹。他想让Phil离开，留下他和他的馄饨、疼死人的腿和棒棒的新身体单独待在这，多谢了。  
  
“那你管这叫什么？”  
  
“我称之为‘人尽其才’和竭尽所能去维护我的孩子的自由。”  
  
Coulson的嘴角纹丝不动，光用鼻子愤怒地哼了一声。“好吧，你的演技招募到十六位新晋特工并且开始执行神盾局的任务了。所以，我是来特地感谢你的。”  
  
Steve露出个假笑。他还在等。  
  
“其中脱颖而出的十一名特工是Omega。”Coulson补充道。  
  
“那么，我想我欠Clint十块钱了。”Steve答道，语气温和。“他猜到会发生这一切。”他轻轻靠在身后的沙发垫上，用手揉揉左膝盖的关节处。他的关节也很疼。即使拥有血清，常规疼痛仍然如期而至。“对此我表示过怀疑。”  
  
“你不该怀疑，Captain。你是一个强有力的象徵。”Coulson说。听上去就像是一个请求。  
  
“你想要什么，局长？”  
  
“Phil，请叫我Phil。”  
  
“你想要什么，Phil？”  
  
“我想要你做巡回演说。”Phil支吾着说。  
  
“巡回演说。”  
  
“是的。通过媒体做演说。比如《谈话》《观点》《马赫脱口秀》《汤》《每日秀》《科尔伯报告》《欧瑞利的事实》。”   
  
“你是说这些节目全都得上，”冲O’Reilly在Steve宣布自己是Omega之后对军队中服役的Omega大放厥词，Steve要再去上他的节目就切掉自己的手指头。  
  
“我认为你还应该去瑞秋麦道的节目，以及《安德森库珀360度》，不过是的，这些节目都很适合你。去侃侃而谈。告诉那些候补特工美国没有向海德拉低头。告诉全美国，美国仍然——”  
  
“拥有绝对真理，荣誉，和爱国主义精神？天佑美利坚。这种调调？”Steve问。  
  
“是的。”  
  
Steve捏捏鼻梁。他看够了这些电视节目并且完全不想参与其中。Anderson Cooper试图阻止Ross所以他似乎还可以，Jon Stewart也有替他说话。Steve不想在这些最杰出的学者面前做一只跳舞的猴子了，而且他也不是出于纯粹的爱国之心才去上的节目。  
  
  
“你和我都清楚根本不是这么回事。我的伴侣在外逃亡，他同时被政府、海德拉和神盾局隐瞒在真相之下，而他们根本不可能达成和平共识。该死的，在他们三方引起的混乱中，Bucky的问题只是其中最小的一个，我不会为此撒谎。”  
  
  
“那就去广播节目里说这些。告诉每个人，美国不仅仅是建立在白种奴隶主的欲望之上的国家，我们还需要拥有自由表达不同意见的权利，拥有理想的独立性和人权。我们的国家不完美，并不代表不值得我们去拯救她。”  
  
Steve叹口气，凝视着Phil。“你小时候觉得我是个什么样的人，Phil？”  
  
“我认为你是一个需要救朋友就会去偷飞机的人，是一个当美国把日本人关在集中营和黑人还被进行种族隔离时，在军事史上第一次领导了多种族联合作战的人。我认为你是一个坚信法西斯主义是错误的先进思想者，同样也认为美国人的排外性和打压Omega、妇女是错误的人。我认为你会为了保护人民而选择死亡。这就是在我儿时印象中的你，而且坦白讲，Captain，我至今仍然保持这种观点。我只是觉得，你也许是在经历这么多之后被蒙蔽了双眼。”  
面对这番言论，没什么可争吵的。Phil只是一个沉浸在他的故事里长大的孩子。他是一名真正的爱国者的同时也是一名战士，而最重要的是，他也是一个好人。他竭尽全力带领神盾局去做正确的事，为了他的国家，他的朋友，还有他的伴侣。说真的，Steve非常钦佩他。  
  
“所以你认为参加访谈节目会对事情有帮助？这看起来就像是让我重回USO。”  
  
“你曾在USO中大有作为。况且我也不是说要你一直做这项工作。我不想让你长期脱离实战的舞台，Captain。没人想。现实情况就是介于你目前的条件所限，你不能投入到实际战斗中，对吗？”  
  
该死，他真讨厌Phil抓住了重点。“我会考虑的。”  
  
“我想说的就是这些。”Phil的肩膀明显垂了下来。他看上去就像是睡了个饱觉并且刚做完按摩一样。这让Steve意识到他需要更认真地对待此事。该死的。  
  
“你转为幕后了？”他用一副迫切需要转移话题的口吻问道。他不想再去思考成为一个秀场玩偶的事了。这让他的胃有点疼。  
  
“还没有。May会为一直为我打掩护。”这句话留有一丝暗示，时间会证明他的所作所为。好吧，Steve希望Clint能拥有一段美妙的时光。  
  
“每个人都需要休息。”  
  
“非常同意你的观点。”Phil表示赞同。“希望你的休息时间物有所值。”  
  
然后再一次的，Steve无法找出反对的理由。  
  
译注：标题来源《美国队长：复仇者先锋》中，Steve涂鸦了一只跳舞的猴子，来暗示自己陷入只能被政客利用去跳大腿舞的境地。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve 从床上醒过来的时候，他并不是一个人。

  
**Chapter 12: Strange Bedfellows**  
 **第十二章：陌生的床伴**  
译者： @zhiyuehuaye  

 

Steve醒来的时候，Bucky的唇正贴着他后颈的那一小片皮肤，一只手圈住他的腹部。Steve不由地屏住呼吸，而这小小的变化足以让他的枕边人知道他已经醒了。  
  
“你闻起来真棒。”Bucky叹息着吮吸Steve后颈的皮肤，右手细细地摩挲着他已经开始出现弧度的小腹。Steve闭紧双眼不愿意睁开，因为，噢，噢那是Bucky，布鲁克林口音和富于爱意的语调。“你怎么能闻起来如此美妙？”  
“是天性。”Steve回答道，尽可能地放松在Bucky的怀抱里，上帝知道他有多想念这个怀抱。“天性让你觉得我闻起来不错，让你从生理上更倾向于保护我们。”  
  
“我并没有尽到自己的职责对吧？”Bucky问，言语间落满了层层愧疚。冬兵退居在金属手臂中，Bucky不用那只手触碰他。这让Steve的感觉从来没有这么好过。  
  
“你尽力了。我知道。我爱你。”  
  
“我做得还不够，”Bucky叹息道，他的手缓慢而坚定地在Steve的小腹上画圈，Steve感动得想哭，他甚至懒得去怪作祟的荷尔蒙。距他上一次躺在Bucky怀中，已经过去了七十多年。这时间实在太久太久了。“我做得还远远不够，我很抱歉。”  
  
“我会接受，只要有你在，怎么样的我都会接受。只要你一直在。”  
  
“是啊，”Bucky说，“但是，Steve? 我不知道我能待多久。”  
  
Steve叹了口气。他已经习惯了看着Bucky或是冬兵一次次地从自己面前消失。“我知道。”  
  
“不，我的意思是，这里，我的脑子里，我不在……那儿。我迷失在时间长河中。我在70年代醒来，下次醒来的时候是2013年并且我正试图杀死你。2015年我醒来的时候我们在一个被毁了的九头蛇基地，而你在我面前发情了。后一次我醒来的时候我正在纽瓦克，一手匕首一手突击步枪地拆掉一个九头蛇的牢房，然后我意识到我已经几个星期没有见到你。我不知道我该去哪儿或者为什么要离开。我只是——”他哽噎了一下，“我就那么消失了，Stevie.”  
  
Steve的手覆上他的，他们的手指缠绕在一起。“那这次就别离开。我是指，你的人，留下来，当冬兵出现的时候我们会帮助你。现在就决定。”  
  
“我记得他。我知道他，我，都做了什么。他们会把我关进盒子里永远不让我出来。”  
  
Steve转过身以便看着Bucky,从Steve发情那次算起，这是第一次他看见清洗干净的Bucky.他的头发泛着栗色的光，散落在Steve的枕头上，他修了脸，皮肤光洁，身上穿着一件法兰绒衬衫，里面是一件印有“布鲁克林不眠夜”字样的廉价T恤，。Bucky醒了至少有一天了，才能把自己打理得这么干净。  
  
“上帝，”Steve吸了口气，“你看起来真美。”  
  
Bucky对他露出一个他再熟悉不过的大大的骄傲的微笑。“看看是谁在说这些。要知道，你可是每个人都在讨论的大明星，baby doll。上帝知道我能一口把你吞下去。”  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Mm,”Bucky轻哼，他的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。  
  
“这地方到处都是声光报警系统，如果他们发现你了怎么办？”  
  
“我没触响任何警报，即使是优秀如Natalia都还没发现我的行踪。”  
  
“你最好是对的。”Steve加大了转身的幅度，压上了Bucky的身体，然后吻了他。Bucky以前一直都很喜欢Steve采取主动，现在看起来也没变。他胸腔里发出低低的咕噜声，手抚上了Steve的脖子加深这个吻，这就是最好的证明。  
  
他的手从Steve的背部往下滑，两只手一起大力揉捏他的屁股。他用的力气对很多人来说可能是种伤害，但对Steve来说，这力道只让他呻吟出声。  
  
“把裤子脱了。”Bucky低声咆哮。  
  
Steve听从了，服从天性瞬间主宰了他，在情欲的驱使下他立刻踹掉了身上的衣物。他想要翻过身去，肚子朝下，屁股向上；或是仰面躺在床上，双腿分开摊在床垫上；还是应该抓着双腿曲起到胸前，整个人向他的Alpha完全打开。简直有太多种方法了，而仅仅是脱光衣服这项就让他开始变得湿哒哒了。  
  
谢天谢地，Bucky替他下了决定。在除去自己衣物的间隙，Bucky吻了吻Steve的下巴，然后是嘴唇，说：“乖乖为我躺好，baby doll。”  
  
这个昵称已经不像曾经那样适合他了，毕竟他当时又小又纤细，就像那种真的瓷质娃娃。但是由Bucky说出来，就像是家，是结合，是爱慕。Bucky以前只在想要他的时候叫他‘baby doll’，现在再一次听到，在过了一辈子那么久之后，在体型变化，平坦的小腹凸起后，Bucky仍然想要他，这让Steve觉得很好，非常好。  
  
Steve舒展四肢，双腿大张，觉得床垫前所未有的舒适。在今天之前，躺在床上对他来说从来没有感觉如此对过，而Bucky，一丝不挂，尽管满身伤痕，却仍然惊人的美丽，他像一把刀切开热黄油那样，挤进Steve的腿间。  
  
Bucky的手向下探去，摸到Steve的股间，在他的穴口前打了个转，但那不是Steve想要的。不是现在，不是在过了这么久之后。  
  
“别用手指了，”Steve因为Bucky压向他的重量而吸了口气，“就这样直接进来。”  
  
“好的，Steve。”Bucky在Steve的颧骨旁落下一个吻，陆续的，一个又一个的吻落在了他的下巴上，脖子上，终于，Bucky的唇舌流连在了他颈部的结合标记上，“只要你想。”  
  
他的后穴又湿又滑，Bucky的阴茎插进来的时候没有受到一丝阻滞,所有的空虚被这一个动作给填满了。Bucky发出低低的叹息，吮吸着Steve结合标记的疤痕，而Steve早已大喊出声，他的身体紧绷，后穴紧紧地绞着Bucky的阴茎，让Bucky控制不住地用力冲刺。  
  
“更多，”Steve呻吟请求道，他撑起身体把手环上Bucky的脖子，“给我更多，Buck.”  
  
“我在呢，baby doll，我在。”Bucky抬起他那条仍然属于人类的手臂撑在Steve的头边，然后一手捧住了他的下颌。另一条机械臂撑起Steve的身体，这样的角度更方便Bucky一次又一次地进入他的身体。哦，上帝，他真希望这永远也不会结束，还要——还要——  
  
他的脚像是有自我意识似的自动自发地绕上了Bucky的腰。这个姿势令他的屁股抬得更高，结合的角度改变得让每一次冲击都撞在了他的前列腺上。Steve的眼前白茫茫一片，这都让他忍不住乞求道：“求你，哦上帝求你了。”  
  
“你想要什么，Stevie?你想要什么都行。”  
  
“再用力些。我可以的，还记得吗？”  
  
Bucky没有回答，只是更凶狠地操他。他们肌肤碰撞的声音在这寂静的房间里显得如此响亮。他们的前额相触，呼吸充盈在空气中。Steve能从空气中尝到他的伴侣，结合的快感和性高潮一波一波地在他的身体中累积，越攀越高。  
  
“咬我。”  
  
“好，”Bucky嘶声回应道，随后，他的牙齿，特别是那种比Beta更尖锐的，和Omega的一样用来标记的犬齿，深深嵌入了几十年前的旧伤疤里。疼痛的感觉如此美妙，Steve感觉眼泪在眼眶里打转，而与此同时愉悦的快感冲刷向他的大脑。  
  
当Bucky松开他的牙齿的时候，Steve也咬了上去，让结合的过程得以完满。结合的快感像电流一样通过他们的身体。Bucky头向后仰，结开始成型，Steve被完全操开了，前列腺被死死地压住。感觉到Bucky的热液涌入体内，，Steve也射了出来，一声尖叫被他死命地压了回去，他不想冒被任何人听到的风险，即使Tony说这个公寓都备有隔音设备。  
  
Steve紧紧抓住他的伴侣，高潮让他的身体不断颤抖。他感觉到了完整，终于，在如此长的时间之后，他筋疲力竭却又如此充实，被爱意紧紧包裹。  
  
Bucky在他的下颌，脸颊，眉头，他的鼻间，唇角，落下一个个的吻，Steve为此发出了轻轻的满足的叹息。这仿佛像是回到了1940年，战争还未开始，他们还是一对新结合的伴侣，一切都没有发生的时候那样。  
  
Bucky的结锁在他的体内，Steve撑起身体，让手穿过Bucky的长发。如果这是Bucky的选择，他得承认他还挺喜欢的，他喜欢一缕缕头发的手感，喜欢它们一直触碰他的手指。“你记得以前我们会像这样躺上几个小时吗？”  
  
“然后你就会生病，”Bucky附和道，“而等你的心肺功能恢复的时候，我们又会不管时间地像现在这样胡天胡地，最后我会压在你身上，感觉你的胸膛在起伏，心脏在跳动。”他亲了亲Steve脖子上结合咬痕的位置，“现在我还能感觉到我们的孩子。”  
  
“J。”Steve说，“在我知道到底是男孩还是女孩之前，我就叫宝宝J了。”他忍不住咬了咬Bucky的下唇，它看起来太棒了。“也许是James，或者如果是个女孩就叫Jamie。宝宝自己会为我们决定的。”  
  
Bucky看上去遭受了极大的痛苦，他的结消退得比以往更迅速。九十秒后他已经完全退出坐在了床边。他的身体在不停地抖动，他似乎在哭但是Steve没有去看他的脸，相对的，他把自己的脸颊贴在Bucky颤抖的肩膀上。  
  
“会没事的。”  
  
“冬兵说六个月。我怎么可能离开你们那么久？”他哽噎地问。  
  
“留下来，我去找Natasha.”  
  
他颤抖得更厉害了，但却在下一个瞬间戛然而止。Bucky从Steve的身边离开，抓起地上的内裤，穿上它们，然后是牛仔裤，再回到床边。他的脸上依然还残留着泪痕，他露出一个紧绷的微笑，“我并不想再一次离开，但是如果他们把我关进笼子里，我可能再也出不来了。我能感觉到他正在‘出来’。”他用指关节轻轻点了点额头。  
  
Steve点点头，“好吧。”他伸出手，“到我这儿来？”Bucky倒向他的方向，蜷起身体，头枕在Steve的大腿上，脸向着Steve的小腹，手环上他的腰。Steve把手埋进Bucky的长发里，抬头看着天花板好像AI就在那儿一般，虽然他知道并不是，“我不会让他们那么做，永远不会。”  
  
“我不能留下来，你知道。”Bucky说，“他不会让我留下来的，他正在把我逼走。”  
  
Steve的手放在Bucky的脑后，“不。别走，Bucky,求你。”  
  
“你必须让我走，他会伤害你。”  
  
“他以前没有，他将来也不会。”  
  
“J会处于危险之中。”他仰起脸，“我们不能冒这个险。我快坚持不住了。”  
  
Steve感觉就像被人迎面打了一拳，难以呼吸。他点点头放开了Bucky。他看着Bucky穿好衣服，他的一举一动都变得越来越僵硬。冬兵要回来了。  
  
“Natalia。”他呛了一声，“告诉Natalia。别让我再进这个房间。”  
  
“Bucky.”  
  
“别。”Steve眼睁睁地看着Bucky的表情重新趋向于无，这简直就是活生生的噩梦。他不断地被抛下，而他的痛苦却没有一次比一次更少，但看到Bucky被吞掉却更令人痛苦。  
  
“等等。”Steve说着跳下了床，赤裸的。他穿过房间从放在地上的包里拿出一个闪存。Tony帮他编了码，里面是最新的单色超声波记录，里面有 Jay小小的身体和快速的心跳。“拿着这个。”他把东西放进冬兵的手中，手掌对手掌。Steve迫使对方的手指合拢握着它。  
  
“Natalia,”冬兵回应道，虽然这不是Steve想听的但是他接受了。至少这说明了点什么，这是关心，这是个信号，说明在某处Bucky仍然醒着。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译注：本章含有过去式冬寡暗示

  
**Chapter 13: Spiderwebs**  
 **第十三章:蜘蛛网**  
译者： @RoseDeLumière  

 

  
十五分钟后，当敲门声响起时，Steve正身穿睡裤和陆军T裇窝在沙发里。他环起手臂抱住小腹，瞥了一眼门口：“JARVIS？”  
  
“Ms. Romanoff正站在你的房间外。需要我授权解锁密码放她进来吗？”  
  
“当然。”Steve呛了出来，伴随着锁匙被打开的声音，Natasha大步走进房间。尽管天色已晚，她还是穿着黑色的战斗服。他给她打了电话。她值得信任，而完成Bucky的请求是他所能做到对他们三个都好的一切了。  
  
“你把他放走了。又一次。你怎么回事，Steve？”  
  
事实就是，他是个易动感情的傻瓜。他的伴侣一走进房间他就会失去理智。他望着她，而她叹了口气。她能从他的眼中看出一切，并且对此毫无耐心。他不能责备她。是他自己浪费掉了她的耐心，何况这还是他自己的生活。  
  
她把手从脸上放下，开始在房间里踱步。他数着她的步子。往前走十步，急转弯，再往回走十步，转弯。显而易见，她现在就是一根被刺痛的神经，而他知道她是专为他才这么表现出来的。她允许他看到她的思考过程。她原本可以做到面如磐石，但她足够信任他，已经到了可以开诚布公的地步。  
  
“你不能再这么做了。每一次你都让自己身处险境，更重要的是你还让大厦中的其他人和你一起冒这个风险。也许他不会直接恐吓你，但他是这个星球上最致命的刺客，而你身处一座住满了地球上最有价值目标的建筑里。Tony还有——”  
  
Steve从没考虑过这些。他平常不会这般粗心大意、不计后果。“我不会让他伤害Tony或者其他人的。我会阻止他。我阻止 _过_ 他。”  
  
“没错。只要你是他唯一一个会伤害的人，那就再好不过了。”  
  
好吧，Steve无言以对，因为没错。她说对了。该死的。  
  
“Nat，我想你说的太严重了，”他撒谎道，而她明察秋毫。她是个间谍高手。她当然看得出来。  
  
“Sam告诉我他（冬兵）拜访过Bronx*的事了。”  
  
“哦天哪。”  
  
“我什么都没说，不过从那以后，”她摇了摇头。“我以为我可以信任你的，Steve。”  
  
“你可以信任我。你知道你可以。一直都可以。”  
  
“只要不是涉及Yasha的事。”  
  
这让他微微作呕。除了Winter Soldier，她从没叫过Bucky别的名字。而现在他甚至不是James，而是，“Yasha？”  
  
现在轮到Natasha满脸懊悔了。“也许我还没把一切都告诉你。”  
  
他挑起一边眉毛，希望这能成功地传达 _哦 是吗_ 的讯号。Natasha是一个充满秘密的人。她身上还有他不了解的事是此刻在他生命中最不令人惊讶的一件事了。  
  
“当我接受训练的时候，我曾参与过一个叫做红房子（Red Room）的项目。那是一个名为X计划的苏维埃特种项目。我真的不知道HYDRA是怎么卷进这件事的。冬兵曾被苏联羁押了二十多年。是他训练了我。”  
  
“他不只干了这些，不是吗？”  
  
“我是一名Omega女性，Steve。红房子希望我们拥有特殊技能，而Yasha已经拥有一位伴侣，并且身体机能刚刚脱离冰冻状态。引诱他是摆在我们所有人面前的任务。只有我成功了，而奖赏就是接受他的格斗训练。”  
  
“如果仅仅是这样的话，你不会那么叫他。”  
  
她点点头。“我以我的方式爱过他，而我想他也爱过我，但这不会对他毫不犹豫地冲我开枪来完成他的任务产生任何影响。你需要记住这点，Steve。联结关系不会妨碍他去完成任务。如果他要执行任务，就算你是他的伴侣也不会有任何益处。”  
  
“他已经自由了。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
他望进她冰冷的绿色眼睛，不寒而栗。他不知道该说什么。这意味着他想要问一个他不会得到答案的问题。  
  
“所以呢，Nat？你的建议是什么？我不能就这么去追捕他，而且我不能让你把他关进笼子里。”  
  
“你能，”她宣称道。“围堵政策是对你们来说最好的选择。”  
  
“如果你觉得他会束手就擒，那你就是在自欺欺人。另外，我答应过他。”  
  
“所以你不会去抓捕他。我去。”她也的确会这么做。她下巴的形状和绷直的双肩就是证明。她会做出一切既能抓住Bucky又能让Steve守信的事。就此而言，她是个真正的朋友。这从某种糟糕的角度上来讲，挺令人感动的。  
  
他的小腹抽动了一下。Steve不知道这是因为焦虑还是孩子。他希望只是J在撞击什么地方，尽管连他自己都不信。  
  
“我们应该相信SHIELD的消除洗脑方案（deprogramming）吗？”  
  
“不。还有别的方案。”  
  
“我知道。”又一次，他撒了谎。自从战争后他还没撒过这么多的谎。  
  
“你不是真这么想的，不过没关系。我会捉住他的，Steve。”  
  
“Nat——”他抗议道。  
  
她摇摇头，双手抱在胸前。“你不必喜欢这个，但这就是现状。”  
  
“那你找到他后会怎么办？”  
  
“带他回来。”  
  
“如果他让的话。他上次差点杀了你，如果你回忆一下的话。”  
  
她连眼睛都没眨一下。“我很清楚。但这不能改变什么。”  
  
“如果我阻止你呢。”  
  
“好啊，妈妈队长（Captain Mom），来试试。”  
  
Steve从沙发中站起身来，屹立在她面前。“你认为我办不到？”  
  
“我只需要在正确的地方给你致命一击就够了，而且其他人都能给你的小婴儿留下一道永远无法痊愈的损伤，无论你有没有超级士兵血清。”她的眉毛拧成一条完美的形状。“我敢打赌你不会冒这个风险。”  
  
事实就是，她说的没错。“你不能把他带回这儿来。SHIELD已经解体了，而政府会把他关进一个不见天日的小房间，永远不让他出来。”  
  
“Tony已经为他装修了一层楼。然后我们会和Bruce，甚至还有X教授一起处理他的问题。”  
  
“谁？”  
  
“这不重要。重要的是把Winter soldier从外面带回来。就这一次，相信我。”  
  
Steve的手垂落在小腹上，摇了摇头。“我不想这样。”  
  
Natasha满眼遗憾地望着他。“坦白讲，Steve，在这个问题上，你的态度并不重要。”  
  
译注：Bronx，Sam租的公寓所在的城区，指前几章里Steve在Sam家看电影时候，冬兵突然造访一事。


End file.
